Secret World
by Gibbs.Girl121
Summary: Everyone knows Gibbs history! What if his life was completely different? What if he never married anyone, but shared his life with three special people. Gibbs / OC
1. Drop offs

A/N: this is totally AU. Kat, is mine but I don't own any of the NCIS characters.

Friday night - D.C Jethro's house

"Hello L-J" Katherine says climbing out of her SUV.

"Kat" He says warmly as he greets her for a hug. "Where's the girls?"

"In the back, so you'll drop them off Sunday evening after dinner?"

"Yes, just relax. We have been through this a thousand times. You need to stop worrying. We'll have a great time."

"Sure, it's like returning to the scene of the crime." She says sarcastically.

"Are you sure you can't come Jethro?"

"What? Return home and listen to all that gossip. No thanks. Look, I'm happy the take the girls for an extra weekend." Gently, he lays his arm around her in a half hug. "You have to go back there some time. I know your family has treated you poorly. But if you don't, you know they'll give more crap."

"Well, that's true. I'm doing this for Charlie. And it'll be good to see Dad."

"That's the spirit Kat. Look, if it gets too heated you can lay low at Dad's. I'm sure Dad would love to see you."

"I love your dad Jethro, but my family would find me there. Is it too late to back out?"

"Yes, Charlie and Sam will be very disappointed if Charlie's best woman didn't show. Now get going. I'll see you Sunday night."

"Thanks again for taking Lucy and Zoe."

"They're my children too Kat!"

"I know Jet!" Kat opens the door and out scrambles a set of the most adorable twins. With beautiful honey blond hair like their mother and piercing blue eyes like their father.

"Daddy!" The girls scream running towards Jethro. Kat's heart melts!

R&amp;R


	2. Going Home

Saturday morning - Stillwater

Michael POV

"Welcome home Darling!" I wrap my arms around my youngest child tightly. I miss her so much. Holding her at arms length and look her up and down. "My, oh my. Don't you look beautiful Katherine. Tell me, how are those beautiful grand babies doing?" I can't believe how happy she looks.

"They're not babies anymore Dad. They're seven. Zoe is into sports and plays soccer and netball. She is starting little athletics over the summer. Lucy is into reading and swimming. Even though they both do swimming lessons, Lucy has just taken up competition. Lucy is a well advanced reader, reading at 5th grade level. They're very good. But I'm biased."

"You're allowed to be Katherine. You're their mother. And where might they be this weekend?" I smile at her.

"With L-J Dad, Charlie said Derek will be here and we thought it was best if he took the girls." Seeing Katherine visibly shudder at the thought of spending the weekend with her cousin Derek always chills me. Now I understand why she never brings the kids when he is around. The man can't keep his hands to himself.

"Ah, do they see much if L-J?" I enquired, very curious.

"Whenever he gets a chance. He's a great father and never misses a game or swim meet."

We always knew L-J and Katherine were on good terms. The pregnancy was a surprise to everyone in town. Especially to the parents. Chickadee (I didn't even know if that's her real name, it's the only name I knew her as) and Jackson Gibbs were over the moon. My late wife Eve and I not so much. I eventually saw the light, Eve never made peace with Katherine. She was killed 3 months later in a car accident. To this day, the kids are still divided. Nicole, Nathan, Eric and Daniel against Katherine and Charlie. Naturally, Charlie would side with Katherine. They're twins. Of course, Charlie used all of the commotion with Katherine to announce that he is batting for the same team. And met and fallen rather quickly in love with Sam.

To all our knowledge Katherine and Jethro had never been a couple. Just great friends. The Gibbs family lived next door to us, and owned the general store, which was across the street from my hardware store.

My beautiful twin granddaughters are seven and still to this day, Jackson and I are completely baffled at how Katherine and Leroy Jethro Gibbs have children together.


	3. Backstory

Katherine Pov

So my brother Charlie is marrying Sam, who I also love like a brother. Sam is a hotshot defence lawyer in New York City, while Charlie is at the other end of the spectrum - an NYPD detective.

Of course, Charlie and I have other siblings. Nicole - biggest cow in the world. Married to my ex fiancé Tom and thinks she is better than me because she took my reject. (The whole non-wedding issue is a whole other kettle of fish, and that's where the huge family feud began.) Nathan - single, player and lives in LA. Graphic designer to some ad exclusive agency. Eric, our parents golden son. Lives just on the outskirts of town and grows barley. Daniel lives in Denver, Colorado where he works for his father in law managing a hotel.

And we're all coming home for the weekend to play happy family for Charlie and Sam's wedding.

Nicole's husband is my ex fiancé and Tom is the biggest jerk on the planet. He was cheating on me with my own sister. That's where all the arguing began with Nicole and myself. So I left him. Found out of course, much later that it had been going on the whole time and everyone knew. After our mother died, I found out that she actually encouraged her to go for Tom. I was never my mothers favourite child. See, I was unexpected. A bonus, if you will. I was not received well and quite often referred to by my mother and a waste of space. My siblings with the exception of Charlie, would always bully me and the moment I could I got my arse outta this town and to Washington D.C to become a lawyer.

Turns out I didn't.

Yes I left but after a year in law school, I switched to med school and became a paediatrician. Worked in a major children's hospital for three years before I opening my own practice when I got pregnant with the twins.

Getting pregnant with the twins, that wasn't planned. Getting pregnant with L-J wasn't even in the plans. I came home for the bicentenary celebrations on Independence Day 8 years ago. Stillwater had a huge block party in the Main Street with beer and dancing. (It was also the night Nicole and Tom announced that they married in Vegas 2 days before coming home). L-J looked great in his polo top and slacks as he sat there telling me all about his transition from the marines to NIS and how they had just changed their name to NCIS. I told him all about dropping out of law school and getting into med school. Turns out my practice overlooks the navy yard and we both love coffee from JJ's.I hadn't actually seen him since he left for the marine corps they same day I headed off to law school.

Next thing we know, we are drinking and dancing and hanging on each other's every word. As the block party dwindled down, we walked to the old playground, where we played together as kids. He kissed me and we ended up having sex on the merry go round.

The next day we agreed that, we were both drunk and needed it. But we didn't want to ruin our friendship.

Bam! I'm pregnant and our life's change. Telling the parents was an experience in itself. I knew my parents would be upset. Especially my mother, however being a daddy's little girl had it's benefits and knew he would come around once he realised he was going to be a grand parent. Jackson and Chickadee always wanted grand children. They were so over the moon, happy go lucky with L-J when he told them he was the father.

My mother dies in a tragic accident. The twins are born after 37 hours of labour. His mother Chickadee passes away from breast cancer shortly after.

We settle into a routine of shared custody and maintain a great friendship to this day!


	4. Struggle

Jethro Pov

I really feel for Kat, that's why I never go home. Sure Dad I have never been on the best of terms since Mom died. But he is great with the girls.

No one really understands the situation with Kat. I see the kids whenever I can. Always try to make their sports and they love to go sailing. I take them as often as I can. Generally Kat comes too. Of course, only I am allowed to call her Kat. I have since we were kids.

Kat and I have a fantastic friendship and make a great parenting team. She never dates other men without letting me meet them. (I secretly run a background check on them. Kat would kill me if she knew.) But they never last.

I always introduce her any new partners I have. Out of respect, because we have children together. But prospective partners never stick around long when the mother of your children and yourself have such a great friendship. But I wouldn't trade it for anything.

Looking into the girls bedroom as they sleep, I remind myself that I was going to call Dad.

Jackson Gibbs POV

I've just walked into Michael Fitzgerald's home and sitting in the arm chair by the door is Katherine. The mother of my beautiful granddaughters. Still clueless how that happened.

"Hi Katherine, where's Mick?"

"Outback with the Mötley Crüe. Apparently they weren't aware I was coming and are demanding at this very minute that I leave immediately." She replies rolling her eyes at the situation at hand.

"Need a place to lie low?" I ask raising my keys. She nods vigorously and for the first time I notice all her bags are still packed by the door. " Take Leroy's room. I'm sure you remember where it is"

And with that she's gone.

Always have had a soft spot for that woman. Chickadee and I. Katherine's mother Eve and us, we never saw eye to eye. Eventually, it was the demise of their friendship.

As I head through the house to the my cell phone.

"Hi Leroy," I answer.

"Hi dad, how's it going?"

"Katherine's hiding at my house while the Mötley Crüe decide her fate. She wants to go home."

"I'm not surprised. She's only there to see her dad and Charlie. How was the ceremony?"

"Hasn't started yet."

"Look after her, dad"

"Will do son."

I wonder about my son sometimes. He really should ask that woman out. She's the mother of his kids. And his perfect soulmate.


	5. Ducky

Jethro POV

So far today we have done swimming lessons at 0730 followed by athletics from 0900 to 1300 hours, then netball at 1400. At 1630 Lucy needs to be taken to the book store to pick up the next instalment of the latest book she's reading.

I'll admit it. I'm tired. I don't know how Kat does this day in, day out.

Glancing up into the rear view mirror, I see the twins yawn. Deciding tonight's dinner will be a pizza delivery. The girls are tired after sport all day. I'm tired from watching them play sport all day. If only I could harness this energy.

My cell phone begins buzzing and the Bluetooth picks up on the third ring. I motion for the twins to be quiet.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Hello Jethro."

"Hiya Duck"

"Are you up for some company? My mother has company in the form of Aunt Agatha and I blatantly refuse to be there whilst she is there." I smile at Ducky. I met Aunt Agatha once and any man in his right mind would refuse. She has no concept of personal boundaries.

"I have company, Duck." Thinking of my angels in the back seat. No one at NCIS has ever met them or even knows about them. It's not that I'm not proud of them, but if someone decided to make them a target. I'm not sure I could live with myself if they got hurt. Or Kat. "You know what Duck, come on over and bring an overnight bag. You can have the guest room. I'm going to order some food, is pizzas ok?"

"Sure, see you soon."

I make a quick call to Mario's and order a thin crust cheese for the girls and two deep pan meat lovers for us.

"Zo, Luce."

"Yeah dad"

"If mums asks we had vegetarian pizza" I smile and the girls giggle at me. My heart constricts a little at the thought that I don't see them nearly as much as I wish.

"Daddy!" They cry out in laughter.

Ducky POV

Hmm, Jethro has company. I'm intrigued. As I pull up by his house I notice music. Boy band music. Which is unusual as he lives alone and I highly doubt he is into the latest Boyband. Squeals of laughter break up the music. I try the door and it's locked. Highly unusual I must say. Ringing the door bell is a novelty for me at Jethro's. I don't remember this door ever being locked.

"Hey Duck, come on in." he answers the door out of breath. With 2 children attached to his legs. Girls. Gorgeous girls.

Before I can speak one of the girls say "daddy, who's that?" My heart constricts.

He is a father. I'm speechless. We always thought he was wonderful with child victims. I guess this is why. He has children of his own.

"Hello Jethro."

"Sorry Duck, this is company. My twin girls Lucy - one of the left leg and Zoe - one on the right leg. Girls come and say hello to Ducky."

The meekly hide behind Jethro's leg and wave.

"Hello there!"

After an hour or so of this and that including dinner Jethro send the girls to bed. They're such sweethearts and it's plain to see how much they adore their father, and in turn how much he adores them.

Jethro's POV

"You must have a million questions! Duck" I say as hand him his brandy glass and settle in the sofa opposite him.

"Why? Why have you never mentioned them?"

"If something happened to them..." I shake my head. I'd be devastated.

"Where's their mother? Who is their mother?"

"Her name is Katherine. I call her Kat. We grew up together. She is back home this weekend for a family wedding. It's just easier if they stay here." I hand Ducky a photo frame from the mantle. It's the day the twins were born. Kat is all sweaty and red. She looks exhausted. She has the twins in her arms and my arms are around her and we are smiling like Cheshire cats.

"Beautiful woman. Clearly tired but beautiful."

"37 hours of labour. Lucy was born first. 6 hours later out came Zoe. You know for twins they have different birthdays?"

"Really?"

"Are you married to her?"

"No. I'm not" somedays I wish I was "we were at a celebration, too much alcohol and 9months later. Here we were."

"What does Katherine do? Besides be mom to these two angels."

"She's a paediatrician. Has her own practice. Kids first."

"She's a doctor?! Wow. Tell me about her." What does he want to know? I could marvel all day about Kat Fitzgerald.

"She's a shorty at 5'3". But growing up Kat was this awkward, teenager. A tomboy if you will. We were best buds. Didn't have the best home life. My parents adore her. Especially my mother. We're friends and we promise to keep I. Touch as we leave Stillwater for bigger and better things. I'm off to the marines and she's off to law school. We lost track of each other and 8 years ago our town had their bicentennial and I headed home to help celebrate. I bump into Kat and low and behold she isn't a tomboy anymore and a night of drunken passion and ..." I blush silently recalling the rest of the intimate memory. "We remain good friends and a great tag team parenting team."

Ducky POV

I'm gobsmacked. He has children.

It's silent in the house. Having not long turned in for the evening. I can hear Jethro downstairs checking all the windows and doors before turning in.

"Duck" Jethro hisses at me. It's 1.37am I can see the red led time illuminated on the ceiling. "You awake?"

"What's wrong?"

"Can you watch the girls? Just got a call from Mercy general. Kat got mugged at the airport. She's a bit loopy and needs to be discharged into someone's care. Apparently she hasn't changed her emergency contact info since the twins were born."

"Go Jethro."

Waking up properly I set about making some tea. And wait up to meet the woman that is the mother of his children and the woman who has clearly captivated his heart. Less his omission.

Katherine POV

I've always had a soft spot for Jackson, and chickadee (god rest her poor soul). She loved me and always looked out for me. She did things for me that my own mother wouldn't. The day she died a small piece of me died too.

The wedding finished 5 hours ago and I have not long landed at the airport. I couldn't stay there a minute longer. I wished Charlie and Sam all the best (they promised to visit DC soon and I hightailed outta there. After saying good bye to Dad and Jackson.

Just to get a cab and go home and relax.

What the ... ? Everything is still and goes black.


	6. Abby

Ducky POV

In Jethro comes holding her closely. She's even more beautiful than in the photo. Despite the cuts and bruises on her face and arms. And the glorious black eye forming. Her mugger certainly did a Number on her.

"Kat, honey. This is work friend Ducky."she struggles to open her eyes. Her left eye is swollen shut. " Kat, baby. Ducky is a doctor. I want him to check your ribs." She nods compliantly. I take the endearments he gives to her and file them away for a later date.

"What did the emergency room doctor say? " I ask struggling to comprehend how messed up she is for a simple mugging.

"Nothing. She refused the examination. The police have the man in custody. He's a druggo. Turns out they think he slipped her something in her water bottle that she left on the seat while she got her luggage from baggage claim. GHB they think. Lab results won't be in til next week."

"Backlog?" Jethro nods the affirmative. "you know what you need to do? Call Abigail."

"Kat honey, I'm going to take your shirt off so Ducky can check you out."

"No." She whimpers. "I'll do it." She struggles slowly and my first thought is over independent.

Abby POV

3.37 am and it must be a big case, they never wake me before 5. They wouldn't dare.

"Someone better be dead!"

"Abs?" It sounds like Gibbs. Now I'm bamboozled. Gibbs generally, gets Tony or Ducky to wake me for a case. "I need your help. Off the record."

This gets my attention. "Where are you?"

"My house." And with this he disconnects the call.

Pulling up in Gibbs street, I breath a sigh of relief seeing Duck's Morgan parked out the front calms me.

I peek my head inside and Ducky greets me.

"Abby, my dear. Please forgive the intrusion at this ungodly hour."

"Everything ok?"

"Gibbs demands that anything you see here stays here." I nod, definitely intrigued now. "Good girl."

"Thanks Abs, I know I owe you big time." Gibbs smiles briefly. There's a woman resting in Gibbs arms. They seem familiar only, she's all battered.

Underneath all the bruises and cuts you can just tell she's gorgeous. Honey blond hair. Beautiful complexion.

"Abs, this is Kat. Kat, baby this is Abby Scuito. She works with me at NCIS. She's going to test the blood Ducky took." I look over at Ducky and he shrugs at me and gives me an I'll-fill-you-in-later look.

The battered woman looks up at me and soft green eyes catch mine. She smiles a whispers a soft thanks.

"I'll get right on this boss man." I wave the vials in the air and head straight to the lab.

Jethro POV

I think I'm over reacting. Kat has said she's ok, bit sore but ok. Ducky has said she's fine.

"Kat sweetheart, do you need to sleep?"

"No L-J, just resting my eyes."

"Hon, you can't open them." I joke teasing her a little.

"Hmmm, lovely to have met you Ducky. L-J could you please get me my pj bottoms from my case?"

Handing them to her. She kisses my cheek gently and says "good night Jet, night Ducky." My hand lingers on my cheek.

"Well Jethro, it's been a pleasure but I'm headed back to bed. See you at sun up." Ducky says as he heads off to bed and I wait up for Abs to call.

I am awoken to the pitter patter of 2 seven year olds, in the kitchen.

"Again uncle Ducky, again." Lucy says excitedly and Ducky flips the pancake.

"Daddy!" Zoe comes running to me. "Whys mommy in your bed?"

"She isn't feeling too good baby."

"Well we have to make chick n stars. It'll make her all better."Lucy adds.

"I don't know how." I admit in defeat.

"Fear not," Ducky says imitating superman "for uncle Ducky knows how."

And my two little angels are rolling around with laughter with Ducky as I head off to answer my cell. Abs is calling.


	7. Aftermath

7

Abby POV

"Yeah, Gibbs." He finally answers.

"It's negative. No drugs in her system. Irons a little low, other than she's fine."

"Thanks Abs. Wanna come by for breakfast? Ducky's making pancakes."

"Sure, and Gibbs." I wait for him to respond. "Your secrets safe with me."

Katherine POV

"Mommy." I hear little Zoe whispering.

"Yes baby." I feel a lot better, despite not being able to see out of my left eye.

"Uncle Ducky helped Lucy and me make chick n stars soup to make you feel better."

"Thank you darlings." Hugging Zoe tight as Lucy and L-J carry in the tray.

"How you feeling, Kat?" Jethro asks me as he kisses my forehead gently.

"Bit better, but still can't see properly."

"Abs called. It's all clear." I breathe a sigh of relief at that news.

The trip home was a disaster, eventually hiding out at Jacksons house. Straight after the ceremony I left. I would have loved to have visited more, especially with my dad but it wasn't to be. Upside, at least I didn't have to encounter Derek.

The best part about being away is coming home. I've always said this.

"Let's take this down stairs, so we don't spill the soup." I suggest and the twins scamper off taking the bowl of soup and the toast. Leaving the empty carry tray on the bed.

"You really ok Kat?" Jethro asks. His eyes full of concern and worry.

"Fine L-J." I say and smile. Suddenly he lunged at me and pulled me into a fierce hug.

"I was so worried." Pulling back a little his lips lightly graze mine. "Glad your ok. I'll leave you to change."

What was that? I can handle the odd term of endearment. Even the half hugs and odd kiss on the cheek. But the lip grazing. Huh? That's new.

Jethro POV

I only just realised that this could have been worse. Kat could have been injured worse, or killed and she'd never know how much I appreciate her and everything she does for our children. If something ever happened to her, I don't know how I would cope.

Abby POV

Finally Gibbs joins us at the table and we begin to eat breakfast. I study the people gathered around this small table in the kitchen.

Ducky - he is Ducky. But these precious little girls seem to have captured his heart and the way that they smile at him makes my heart ache for the children he never had and consequently the grand children he will never have. He'd make an excellent grandfather to any child.

Gibbs - well Gibbs has always been an enigma. Until now. He doesn't do his job as well as he does because he is a workaholic. He does it because he is dedicated to making the streets safer for his two precious bundles of joy. Everything he does, he does for them.

Kat, I um mean Katherine - even though she is battered and bruised, she still looks stunning. So casual, yet so sophisticated in a black blouse, well worn blue denim and boots. Other than her name and that she is the mother to the adorable twins I don't know much about her. She has lovely manicured nails. No colour or shellac, just plain French tip. A diamond ring adorns her right hand.

Zoe and Lucy - they look like they're upto something. The little co conspirators. I wonder what it's like to have a twin. They're identical. But now I look closer Lucy has a scar, that's just about fully faded on her temple. I guess that's how they tell them apart.

The debate of movies versus books from the twins over softly fills the room while the adults sit quietly. A cell phone ringing interrupts the silence. I am almost thankful for it. Any longer and I'd have to make noise too.

"Excuse me." Katherine says and leaves the room.

"Daddy, can we go sailing next weekend with uncle Ducky and Abby?" Zoe asked looking up at Gibbs with her beautiful blue eyes that mirror his own.

"I don't know baby, we need to ask mom. It's her weekend." Gibbs says clearly they have this conversation frequently.

"So it's settled. Mommy will come with us." Lucy speaks up glaring at her father.


	8. Gossip

8

Katherine POV

I'm relieved that my cell rang when it did. Damn telemarketers calling on a Sunday morning.

"L-J" I call out. "Hon, I hate to eat and run. But that was the hospital. A patient of mine is has come into the emergency department. I need to stop by there and assess the situation. Drop the kids off tonight. After dinner?" I lie. I need to get out of here. With Ducky and Abby here it feels too domestic.

"You sure Kat? You could come back afterwards."

"Nah, got a few errands to run and some paperwork to do. Besides it's your weekend."

Ok, I'll get your keys."

Quickly, I dart into the kitchen and say goodbye to Ducky and Abby. I also thank them both profusely for their help last night.

"Bye ladies, be good for Dad. See you after dinner tonight."

Everyone follows me out. Ducky gently kisses my check saying it was a pleasure to have met me. Abby too, only she isn't as gentle as Ducky. I kiss each of the girls heads and head out. Jethro has put my bags in the SUV and is waiting by it.

"Cya in a few hours." He mumbles and kisses my lips gently. I have to remind myself just to go with it and not get carried away.

"Cya L-J" I breathe completely breathless. Then I suddenly flush remembering the audience on the front stoop.

Jethro POV

I watch her drive away and I shake my head. "Have you gone mad?" My self conscious asks. Last time we started with the kissing the twins appeared. I love the twins. I slowly realise that after all this time. I am falling in love with the mother of my children.

"Daddy, why'd you kiss mommy?" I hear Lucy ask.

"Coz she's not feeling well baby." I reply absently as I think about that kiss. Kat responded. Upstairs when I kissed her she was too stunned to respond. But this time she responded.

"Ok ladies. Homework time!" I announce. Ducky and Abby, leave one by one and head off to their respective homes for, what I assume is to do whatever they do on a beautiful Sunday afternoon.

Ducky POV

Well for a Sunday afternoon, it is a quiet one. My mother is seeing Aunt Agatha off then off to respite for a few days. Abby will be by soon. A prior arrangement we made this morning. She has questions and I'm not surprised. I am not so sure I can answer them all however I shall endeavour to do my best.

"Abby." I answer as she arrives at the door. "How was the drive to Mallard Manor?"

"Splendid, as always." She hands me her coat and we settle in for a spot of tea. "So let's get down to brass taxes. Who were they? I mean I gather the girls are his daughters. But how did we not know Gibbs has kids?"

"Abby, rule 44."

"Hide the women and children." She whispered back. Anyone who is a member of this team knows these rules inside and out. Upside down and back the front.

"I believe he truly worries that they may be a target one day."

"Is Katherine his wife?"

"Ah, no. He told me they were friends."

"Gibbs has friends? Where did they meet?"

"Stillwater, Pennsylvania. I believe they have been friends since childhood."

"Wow! But Gibbs, he isn't attitude-y with her like he is with us, is he?"

"Not from what I saw. He seems very tender and caring. They're definitely affectionate."

"I'll say. I don't know many people who are just friends who kiss each other like that. Men and women can never just be friends. There is always sex involved."

"Abigail, I must say. We really shouldn't be talking about Gibbs like this. Clearly he is a private person. If Katherine wasn't mugged, I dare say you would have been blissfully unaware of their existence. "

"So you knew about them Ducky?" She asked. She almost looked hurt for a moment.

"Ah not exactly. Meaning I always suspected something. But children. No I was shocked too. I thought a mistress perhaps, but no. Not a children. He is always sneaking off on coffee runs at all odd times and half the time never returns with coffee. His call out response time on the weekends are always longer than weekdays by far. The w-"

"Whispered phone calls in the corner yes. The reluctance to give media interviews. It's all adding up. So how did you end up there?"

"Jethro let me stay the night. Aunt Agatha was in town. He seemed reluctant at first, believe me though, it was quite a shock to see Jethro Gibbs answer the door with twin girls attached to each leg."

"He seems like a great dad, is he?"

"Yes and they adore him too."

"You can tell. So does he still love their mother?"


	9. Proposition

9

Katherine POV

Monday morning rolls around too fast. I drop the girls off at school and head home again. I have Dr Davis covering for me today. Technically, I'm still supposed to be in Stillwater.

I settle down in my reading chair with a cup of coffee and my favourite book. Pride and prejudice. It's an old worn copy with upturned corners, dog tagged pages and greyed footnotes. I think I've had it since I was seventeen.

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife." Huh? I scoff at this and ponder Jethro's situation. He certainly doesn't want a wife. Came close once.

My brother Nathan is the best example of how off the mark Jane Austen really was. But back then ...

"Hello Jethro," I answer my cell. It disrupted my pondering over Jane Austen.

"Hiya Kat, you home?"

"Where else would I be?" I answer sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Good, see ya in a few." Grrr! Once again he disconnected the call. Geez, he really frustrates me when he does that.

He certainly won't just knock on the door. So sit here reading more of my book. There's no use beginning to wonder how pride and prejudice relates to my world this year. Knowing he will be her very shortly.

"Kat, you here." He pokes his head in the door, letting himself in with his spare key. "We need to talk about some stuff. The girls at school?"

"Of course L-J you know I don't let the girls randomly skip school because I have the day off."

"Good, I wanted to talk last night but this has the potential to cause an argument and we don't do that in front of Zoe and Lucy."

"What is it Jethro?"

"Sit down, I need to talk to you about something very serious."

"L-J you're scaring me."

"Don't be scared Kat! It's just things are great between us at the moment and I was wondering how you'd feel about having another baby." He takes a breather and my mind catches up. "I'd like a son, someone I can teach to play soccer and tennis. And sailing. I'd like you to be his mother. And if it's a girl, that's great too. As long as you're the mother!"

Wow! A baby! Could I do this? I haven't had a baby in 8 years.

"Think about it, get back to me." And with that he kisses me. Hard and passionately. I felt his tongue gently brush mine. Suddenly his hands move gently from my face into my hair and down my back.

Gasping for air, I break off the kiss slowly and realise he has managed to maneuverer me into laying on the sofa while he is on top of me.

"I can't think while you're kissing me senseless."

"I always did like kissing you senseless." He gives me a very smug smirk and looks down at our bodies and back up at my face. "I love you Kat!" He whispers.

"I love you too."


	10. Interruptions

10

Jethro POV

"I'll pick up the girls from school and drop them here afterwards. We can talk more then." I say casually.

"Zoe and Lucy have dentist appointments at 4 and 4.30 respectively. I need to be there. They don't exactly love the dentist."

"I know, I remember the last time." I flash to the memory of the girls screaming murder at the dentist office because Kat was 5 minutes late.

"I'm not at work today, how about I cook dinner here. It'll be ready by the time you guys get home."

"Ok, but something soft." I smile at her knowing that I'm slowly wearing her down.

"Done! Dads famous chef pasta with mozzarella! Ok, so I've some things to do before tonight."

I just realised I'm still on top of Kat. I can see she clearly wants me. Her pupils are dilated, her breathing hiked and she hasn't asked me to move or tried moving herself.

Gently and slowly I move towards her and kiss her delectable lips. She tastes like honey. In the back of my mind, I remember the first time we ever made love, on a merry go round and it felt like a merry go round afterwards. This time, I have a plan. Take it slow, be romantic. I don't know when the last time for her was, but for me it's been a while.

Katherine POV

Oh no! He wants to, I don't have anything. I'm not even prepared. I haven't had sex since the twins were conceived.

His hand has wondered under my blouse and up my back to my bra. I unbutton his shirt and he takes it off. Raking my nails over his chest I can tell his excited by it. He smells so good today. Like wood and coffee. I always loved that smell. Tastes like coffee too.

That damn phone, the landline. It rings interrupting us. We stop and look at each other intensely.

"Hello, you've called Dr Katherine Fitzgerald and Lucy and Zoe Gibbs. We're not in right now. Please leave a message after the beep."

I note our state of undress. Jethro is naked from the waist up and his jeans fly is open.

My blouse is opened and my bra undone just covering my breasts, my cami is shoved upto my neck and my buttons on my pants are open revealing matching underwear.

"Hiya Katherine, it's dad. I just tried your office. They said you were off today. I honestly thought you'd be home. You're not answering your cell. Maybe you forgot it. Anyhow, just calling to check up on you. And to say I'm sorry about how the wedding went. I truly let your siblings have it. This feud can't go on forever. I get not talking to Nicole and I respect that. But Nathan, Eric and Daniel. Come on. Call me back Katherine Louise Fitzgerald"

"Well that certainly put a damper on things." I laugh trying to ease the sudden tension in the room.

"Ah yes. Thanks Mickey." I can tell Jethro feels as awkward as me. "I'll just get up and get going."

He gets up and begins to dress. I stand up to remove my blouse and cami to put my bra back on.

"Ah fuck it." Jethro shouts passionately as he grabs me and passionately kisses me, yanking my pants down at the same time. Leaving me standing in my living room wearing nothing but a bra and panties while he grinds against me in in his jeans. His hard. "I want you Kat!" He pants hard.

"Bedroom?" I question. He nods and starts heading that way.

"This is right, I feel it Kat. I promise we will use a condom and go slow. It's been a while for me." He gently lays me on the bed and climbs on beside me cuddling me.

"Use a condom?" I query.

"Kat, this is about us hon. Not about making a baby, until you say you want to as well" I almost melt at the term of endearment, but that could because he just removed my bra so sensually.

"Go slow" I instruct.


	11. Lying

11

Jethro's POV.

I lay here, wide awake. Watching Kat sleep, softly snoring away. No doubt dreaming of something. The breeze gently blowing through the room from the open windows.

I've just made love to the mother of my children. Twice! I asked her for another child. I told her I love her! What is wrong with me?!

Kat's cell phone vibrates softly on the bedside table. Snatching it up, not to wake her. Looking at the caller ID, it's her dad.

"Hey Mickey." I whisper as I make my way to the living room.

"Jethro?" He enquires sounding surprised that I answered Kat's cell.

"Yeah it's me, how are ya?" Best to me friendly, given what I've done.

"Ah, I'm fine thanks. Just looking for Katherine." Sure, I know why.

"She's sleeping at the moment. I can get her to call you back." What am I? Her personal messenger service?

"Nah, that's ok. Why is she sleeping? She sick?"

"Nah, just overtired." I say nonchalantly. She is tired from the rigorous sex we just had twice.

"Why are you there?"

"Just checking up on her. My dad was concerned about her after the weekend, wanted me to make sure she was ok." I lie. Oh no. Rule 7: when you lie, be specific.

"Is she?" I can tell in those two words how much Michael Fitzgerald loves his daughter.

"She will be." I say sadly knowing that Kat will never repair the relationships with her siblings. There's too much damage already done.

"Catch ya Jethro."

"Cya"

I disconnect the call quickly and grab my cell. Dialling the general stores landline from memory.

"General store. Jackson speaking." Always so formal.

"Dad, it's me. I'm in trouble."

"What is it son?"

"I lied to Mickey Fitzgerald and I need you to cover for me."

"About what son?"

"Why I am at Kat's house?"

"Why are you there?"

"Dad, just listen. If Mickey asks say you asked me to check on Kat."

"Sure son, but tell me what's going on." I knew he would have my back.

"It's complicated Dad. I'll tell you soon." Major understatement !

I had to disconnect the call. It's time to get the girls from school. Best wake Kat.

"Kat honey," I whisper trying to wake her up.

"Again? Geez L-J let me sleep." She whines half asleep.

"Kat, honey. Lucy, Zoe, dentist appointment. Ring any bells?" She opens her eyes and studies me intently for a moment. "And Kat, I could make love to you all day if you'd let me."


	12. Meetings and Greetings

12

Jethro POV

I lay back covered by the sheet from the waist down as I watch Kat frantically gather her stuff up and head for the bathroom. Even as she makes her hasty exit, she looks simply stunning.

"Kat, honey." I knock on the bathroom door.

"Yeah Jet?!"

"I'll get out of your hair. Can we talk about this later? After the girls are in bed?"

"Sure Jet, don't forget dinner."

"No problem." I say and smile smugly. Tonight's dinner will be the best yet.

Throwing my jeans and sweater on I head out the door. First stop supermarket.

My cell phone ringing interrupts my train of thought as I pull out of Kat's driveway and speed off down the street.

"Yeah Gibbs,"

"Hello Jethro." I smile. Knowing why Ducky called makes me smile. "Is everything ok? It's unlike you to miss the whole afternoon for a coffee run."

"Everything's ok Duck. There -"

"The girls are ok? Kat?"

"Everyone is fine Duck. We can talk about this tomorrow."

"Ok Jethro, but did you have to ask Anthony not to shoot NCIS in the head?"

I let out a hearty laugh. "Sometimes it's necessary."

Kat POV

A quick shower, redress and I'm out the door in record time. Parking the car just as the bell goes. Normally, I'd go in and wait by the gate but today we are in a hurry.

Especially me. My minds racing a million miles a minute. My stomach is in knots, knots of excitement. Knots of fear.

"Mommy," Lucy says getting into the car. "Do I really have to go to the dentist?"

"Yeah Mom" Zoe joins in whinging away.

"Yes ladies. And you will behave and cooperate this time." Remembering last time that Zoe tried to bite Dr. Scott. "By the way it's dad's chef pasta for dinner. He is at home cooking away."

Hearing joyous laughter and excitement breaks my heart a little. They love it when their father comes over during the week.

At the dentist in the waiting room, I don't hear peep out of them. Both of them cooperate for once and don't cause a scene. Much to my relief.

"Katherine, how lovely to see you again." Dr Scott - the dentist greets me. Smiling a huge mega watt smile. "Who is first today?"

"You too Nick. Lucy is first today. It's her turn." Grumbling all the way into the chair.

"This is a very happy dentist today - but very poor. Excellent work girls. No cavities. We will see you at the next check up." He winks at me. Is he trying to flirt with me? The girls run off into the waiting room.

"Ah Katherine, got a minute?" I nod as we head back in. "Can I take you to dinner sometime?"

"Ah sure. I guess. I don't have my schedule on me. But I can call you and let you know when I'm free."

"Sure, here's my home and cell numbers. And call me Nick." He says handing me a business card.

Oh my ?! What possessed me to say yes?! Remember Jethro? The father of your children?

Jethro POV

Dinner was a lively event with the washing up taken care of fairly quickly and homework and showers. The girls were upstairs. Doing some project. English paper I think. I start brewing the coffee.

"Kat?" She jumps. She seems like she has been off in her own little world.

"Yeah?"

"Talk" we head out to the patio in case the girls hear us.

"About today Jethro? What were we thinking? And you want a baby?" I can tell she's certainly been preoccupied by it.

"Well I'm not really sure about this afternoon. Granted it has been a while but I believe they call it sex."

"It was great sex. Mind blowing even. But I'm talking baby here?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while."

"Look, this complicated. Give me time."

"Kat, not to pressure you. But if you say no, then that's it for me. Lucy and Zoe will be my only children. I wasn't lying when I said I only want another child if you're the mother."

"What about Stephanie?"

"Stephanie?"

"Your girlfriend! Ringing any bells?"

"She doesn't want kids, and Kat not really any of your business. I don't ask you about your dentist friend." That was cold. "I'm sorry Kat, I didn't mean it like that. "I don't want children with her. I want them with you."

"How did you know about Nick?" I can tell she's getting angry.

"I overheard the girls say he called you back into the office after they left."

"So you assumed? You know what they say about assuming? It makes an ass outta you and me."

Katherine POV

The shrill of the telephone disturbs the tense silence between Jethro and myself.

"Hi Katherine,"

"Hi Dad, just hold on a sec." Putting my hand over the receiver. "Say good night to the girls. Its their bedtime and show yourself out please." He kisses me hardly on the lips.

"This isn't over Kat!" Jethro threatens sweetly with that grin that makes me go weak at the knees.

"Sorry about that Dad, L-J was just leaving."

"He is still there?" Hmmm, that sounded surprised.

"Yeah it's his night to cook dinner and be stay at home Dad." A little white lie won't hurt.

"He still does that now he's a hot shot agent?" Clearly, my fathers opinions of L-J hasn't changed.

"Yes Dad. How are you anyhow?"

"Good Katherine and I got the photos in the mail today. Thank you very much. I can't believe how much my grand babies are grown."

"Growing everyday."

"I'm sorry about the way you were treated on the weekend. I certainly gave them all a good talking to after you left." I'm sure you did, but they'll never change.

"It's ok Dad, just another drama I don't need."

"Katherine, anything bothering you?"

"No dad. Just tired."

"You've been tried a lot lately. You were sleeping earlier when I called. Must a been out cold. I left you a message on your machine and a hour later when I called Jethro was there."

"Dad, after I landed back in D.C on Saturday night / Sunday morning I was mugged. I took a hit to the head."

"Are you ok? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I'll come and take care of you."

"Dad I'm fine. This is why! I don't need you come out. I'm back to work tomorrow."

"As long as your ok."

"I'm fine! Look I gotta go, it's Lucy and Zoe's bedtime. I'll call you later this week. Bye Dad."

"Bye hon!"

Jethro POV

I monumentally screwed things up with Kat. I can't head home. I have too much energy. Off to work I go.

After arriving and passing through security I head up to the third floor and into our bullpen. Turning on the overhead lamp in my desk and fire up my p.c as I head to break room to brew some of my special blend coffee. 10 minutes later I return to my desk and begin working. Suddenly I stop and head slap myself. I skipped out on work, lied about my whereabouts and spent the afternoon in bed with a beautiful woman. If any of my agents did that, I'd can their ass.

"Jethro? What are you doing here?" Duck asks startling me out of my reverie.

"Oh duck," genuinely surprised. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Finishing up a forensic profile for agent Balboa. Is everything ok? I thought you took the day off."

"I did Duck, I just left Kat's. Actually Kat kicked me out."

"Want to get a drink? I'll drive."

"Got work to do Duck."

"Well good night Jethro."

Ducky POV

Clearly whatever Katherine and Jethro argued about is having a detrimental effect on him. The next morning I found him asleep on the slab in the morgue, using a roll of paper towel as a pillow.

"Offers always there."

Jethro's POV

"Duck, I royally screwed up. If DiNozzo did what I did today I'd fire his ass." I tell him as a take a swig of bourbon.

"I'm confused." He looks at me with a thoughtful look on his face and sips his scotch.

"Something happened with Kat." I take a breath and realise that I'm an idiot. "I went there to talk to her about something and one thing led to another. The short of the long duck, we spent the day in bed."

"The problem is?" Ducky asks and I see him genuinely smile fully. "Jethro I have known you for a long time, up until yesterday I'd say we know each other fairly well. You're going to have to explain it to me again. What's the problem?"

"Kat and I. We don't do that"

"Never?"

"This was the first, well second. The first time was when the twins were conceived. Not that we made it to a bed." I laugh nervously.

"But the kissing? The affection? Surely you - "

"We are always affectionate. But the kissing. That's new."

"It sounds to me like you're falling in love. You have all the symptoms."

"Gah, Duck this is not good. You're missing the big picture here. I have a girlfriend. Stephanie!"

"Yet, you spent the day in bed with a woman you desire. Sexually. A woman who isn't her."

"Oh, I'm in trouble."

"I imagine so my friend." Ducky chuckles as he downs his scotch.

" I guess I owe Kat an explanation."

" And Stephanie?"

" I think it's safe to say that's over Ducky."

Katherine POV

Cleaning the house frantically, between shifts and dealing with Jethro's bizarre behaviour. In preparation for my Dad's visit. Thank goodness I have began holidays while my Dads here.

I seriously don't understand what has gotten into Jethro. Something clearly has happened between him and Stephanie. Not that I'm not used to Jethro's mood swings by now. I've seen enough to last a lifetime. Even wore the brunt of a few.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I jump at the sound of Jethro's voice. "Kat?"

"Kitchen" I really wish he didn't have my spare key right about now.

"Coffee?" He asks I don't look up at him as I continue mopping the kitchen floor.

"Jethro? My father is coming to visit. I'm trying to get this house cleaned before he gets here and school lets out."

"Kat?" He asks hauling me around to face him. " I bought you a coffee from our favourite shop. Now can we talk please?"

"Ok."

Jethro POV

"Ok, clearly I blindsided you last week. When I asked you for another baby. Have you given it much thought?"

"Not really, dads coming into town. Can we get dinner one night this week and talk about it?"

"Tonight?" I ask. Very anxious.

"Can't - dads watching the girls. I have plans."

"You have a date?"

"Yes ... No ... Maybe. I don't know what it is. It's with Nick. The girls dentist. He asked me a while ago, before all this. He is a nice guy."

"He better treat you good Kat!" I say as I approach her, kiss her hard on the lips and turn to leave. "Or his arse is mine!"

Michael POV

Excited as punch to see my baby girl and my beautiful grand daughters. Jackson has joined me. But he is staying at Jethro's. Kat's there waiting for us.

"Hi Katherine," I say hugging my youngest child tightly. "I've missed you"

"Missed you too Dad." I release her and take a good look at her. She looks good. Happy and healthy. Everything a father can ask.

"Hey sweet pea." Jackson says hugging Kat tightly too. "You look good. Clearly life agrees with you."

"Thanks Jack, do you want a ride to L-J's? Or he navy yard?"

"Neither, I'm helping babysit the girls and L-J will get me after work."

"Cool," she plays it cool but I can tell she feels awkward. "Let's get the twins from school."

Jackson POV.

Not sure what's going on with L-J and Kat, but clearly something is. My son has never cared if she dated other people before. Yet, he has insisted that I help Mick babysit the girls so Kat can have a date.

Mick and Kat have gone to get the girls, I opted to wait in the car. While I wait I decide to call my son and let him know that I have arrived safely.

"Yeah Gibbs," he answers in his usual gruff tone.

"L-J it's me."

"Oh hi Dad, sorry it's been a nightmare here today."

"Well I've arrived safely. But you and I need to have a father-son talk tonight. I sense that you all aren't as happy as it seems."

"Far from it, I'll pick up some beers on the way to get you from Kat's."

Michael POV

"Wow, Katherine you look amazing." I say seeing her come down stairs in a simple black dress, low heels and her hair loose.

"Thanks Dad." She smiles and my heart melts.

"So who is he? What's he do?"

"His name is Nick. He is the girls dentist. We have known each other 6 years. Relax Dad, it's not a date. Just dinner. We're friends."

"Whoa! Mum you look hot." Zoe says coming into the living room.

"Thanks Zoe, now listen to Pa and Grumps. Bedtime at 9."

"You got it hot mama." Lucy adds sneaking in behind Kat.

"You look lovely Kat. Hot date?" Jack asks walking into the kitchen.

"It's not a date." She answers frustrated.

Jackson POV

Ok, it's clearly a date. Black dress, heels, looking flawless. I wonder who this man is who has Katherine Fitzgerald all flustered.

"I'll get it." I call out as someone knocks on the door.

"Hi, I'm Nick. I'm here to pick up Kat."

"Come in. I'm Jackson and this is Michael." I indicate to Mick as he joins me to see who it is. "

"Nice to meet you. Hi Luce, hi Zoe." He waves to the girls.

"Hi dr. Nick." They say in unison flashing big megawatt smiles at him.

Nick POV

"Wow! You look beautiful Kat" I say as I kiss her cheek as she enters. "Ready to go?"

"Sure one minute. Please call me Katherine though. " She smiles sweetly as she moves away to talk to the twins. Her perfume lingers in the air "Good night all."

"Jethro?!" I say as he enters the apartment without knocking and Kat snaps her head up.

"Hi Nick. Kat, just picking up Dad." He greets with a smile.

"Oh, ok. Don't forget parent teacher conference tomorrow." She smiles

"How could I forget? You look beautiful Kat. Have a great time." He smiles a full blown smile at her and kisses her cheek gently.

"See ya Jethro!" I say swiftly ending the awkward conversation with her ex. And whisk her away.

How can they be over if they're still so friendly with one another? I'm certainly not that friendly with any of my exes. Jethro's a nice enough guy but there's something about him that doesn't sit me.


	13. Help! I need somebody

13

Jackson Pov

I have been with my son for the last 2 hours and he hasn't said one word. Just slammed stuff around muttered quietly to himself.

"Ok Leroy, quit stalling." Handing him a beer. I love my son but I might just kill him if he keeps this up. "What's in your mind?"

"Dad I screwed up."

"I figured that out already son. I'm not as naive as you think I am."

" we had an amazing afternoon and she still went on a date with the loser."

"You had to know that one day Katherine might meet someone and that'd be it. Jethro, unless you tell her how you feel. She won't know. Did you honestly think that she wouldn't meet someone?"

" Dad, you're not listening. I told her I loved her. We spent the afternoon in bed. I went on a coffee run and never went back to work. If DiNozzo did that, he'd be on desk duty for a year."

Jethro POV

Why do parents always ask the most difficult questions? Of course I love her. Of course I knew she would meet someone. Hell I'm supposed to be with somebody else too. Stephanie. Although I haven't seen her or returned her calls in about a week.

I feel like an idiot. She knows I'm avoiding her. Probably even knows why. You can only call out the wrong name in the middle of sex so many times before she gets suspicious.

"I blindsided her." I say randomly after a long silence sipping beer. "I guess we got swept up in the passion. -"

"Is there any other way with you two?" Dad asks laughing lightly at our expense.

Katherine pov

Dinner was lively enough. He complimented me in all right places at all the right times. Was very gentlemanly but something feels off. My thoughts shift to L-J and kisses we've shared in the last week or so.

"How about a walk along the esplanade?" Nick asks as we leave the restaurant.

"Sorry, but I really need to get home." I smile.

Somehow, I can't see a second date. There's just no zing. L-J has been on my mind all night. I can't get the man out of my head. He is driving me crazy.

Nick POV

"Katherine, we won't be having a second date. Will we?" I suddenly ask breaking the silence and interrupting some thoughts Katherine was having.

"Huh?"

"If you didn't want to date me, why say yes? Don't insult my intelligence. You called me L-J twice through dinner and clearly your mind is elsewhere." I pulled over to the curb. "I think you should get out. I'm not going out of my way for you anymore. I seriously thought you would be different." She just glares at me. "I mean it. While you're at it find another dentist for your ratbag kids. The little monsters constantly give me grief and to be blunt I hate them." That ought to teach the tease!

"Screw you Jerk!"

Katherine POV

The jerk practically threw me outta the car. My bags still there, along with my phone and purse. Crap! I'm stuck in the middle of silver springs with no money and no phone.

Looking around I spy a coffee shop closing up for the night. Banging on the door I still don't get any attention from the guy behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" A man asks as he slows his jog to a stop. He's in his late 20's, kinda nerdy looking.

"Can I borrow your phone? My date dumped me here and he has my purse, keys and phone."

"Sure you can." Handing it over. I stare blankly at the screen. "Everything ok?" He asks tentatively touching my arm gently. "If it makes you a little more relaxed my name is Timothy McGee. I am a probationary special agent at NCIS." He says showing me his ID.

"Dr Katherine Fitzgerald." I smile. "Trying to remember my ex's cell phone number to call for help. He works for NCIS, if I call switch can they connect me?"

"Sure, here let me. What's his name?" Tim asks as I hand the phone back.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs"

Timothy McGee POV

Ah crap! This woman is my bosses ex. And I have to call him. On our weekend off! Double crap.

"No need to call switch, he is speed dial 2." She looks at me puzzled. " he is my boss. I think you better call him." She smiles widely at me.

"You're scared of him right?" She laughs a little. " it's ok, I got this."

She hits speed dial two, clicks loudspeaker and it immediately connects.

"Yeah McGee, I told you we've got the weekend off." He sounds pissed.

"Actually it's me, Kat! Nick dumped me here. I'm in silver springs. "

"Kat hun, what happened?"

"Can you come get me? I'll explain in the car."

"Ok hun, I'll be right there. Where are you?" She looks at me completely lost.

"Boss, I'll take her back to my apartment. Meet us there."

"Ah, um. I-" Gibbs interrupts her. She seems weary of me.

"Go with McGee, it's not the safest neighbourhood. You'll be safe. I'll be there soon."

Katherine POV

"Thank you again for your help." I say as we enter his apartment building in the middle of the next block. "Sorry, for disrupting your workout."

"No need to be sorry. I'm glad it was me who stumbled upon you and not one of the street kids. Can I get you a coffee?"

"A cup of tea would be great." I smile noting he locked the dOor.

"Sorry, I know never assume. I just gathered since you and Gibbs -"

"Don't ask. Don't tell. I'm sure he will tell you this."


	14. Yes

14 (A/N: huge thanks to Dreamer4life16 for your ongoing encouragement. Loving the reviews. Keep them coming :) )

Jethro POV

Driving like a madman to get to McGee's before Kat tells McGee how we know each other. It seems the secret of Kat and the girls is rapidly becoming known. Probably cutting off half of D.C and pissing the other half off.

Not that I don't want McGee to know but if DiNozzo thinks McGee knows some thing he doesn't then he will stop at nothing to find out. One of these days his nosiness is going to get him in serious trouble.

I could kill Nick. I'm actually pretty pissed off at him. What kind of a creep takes a woman on a date, then dumps her without her bag and cellphone? Really?

Timothy POV

Ok I'm nervous. This woman is the bosses ex. She's in my apartment, sipping her tea waiting for him to arrive. There's going to be yelling.

See, Gibbs is a very private person. What he does with outside work is secret. My fathers a military man and I know all about 'need to know, and you don't'. This may as we be Gibbs' motto. There's so many rumours floating around because no one knows the truth.

"So Katherine, may I ask a question?" I stammer out. I'm sure she can tell how nervous I am. It's beginning to get nauseating.

"You just did." She smiles warmly. "Relax Tim, Gibbs won't be his usual bear self. Go ahead, ask away." She is reassuring patting my forearm gently.

"Which number wife are you?" All of a sudden there is loud laughter, very loud. It's the hilarity kind. Kind of makes me feel like I want to dissolve into a puddle and die.

Katherine POV

Oh my! Hilarious stuff! What a crack up? I try to breathe and calm myself down. But all I have to do is catch a glimpse of Tims worried face and I sober instantly.

"L-J , I mean Gibbs. He is as far from married as you can get. Never been married to my knowledge and I've known him practically my whole life."

Hearing the front entrance buzzer, I know L-J's here. Probably ticked off half of the city.

"Hon? Are you ok?" He asks approaching me directly. Ignoring Tim entirely. "I'm fine, but he has my bag and cellphone. Pagers at home. I'm not in duty this weekend."

"As long as you're ok." He kisses me gently on the lips. Barely a whisper. Reaching down for my hand and lacing his fingers through mine. We stare eye to eye for a minute and the unspoken conversation is spoken. "Tim, to say thank you. Kat and I are hosting a BBQ next weekend at my house. Just a few close friends. Ducky and Abby will be there. You're coming!"

"Jet, manners!" I scold. Sometimes he is worse than the girls. "You don't have to but would you like to come? As L-J said Ducky and Abby will be there and both of our Father's. Don't have to decide now. Just tell L-J through the week."

"Sure, is there anything I can bring?" He seems hesitant but willing.

"Just yourself Tim. We'll get moving. See ya Saturday 1pm work willing. If not it'll be dinner."

Suddenly reaching for the desk nearby he hands me a business card with the familiar NCIS logo on it. "Just give me a call Katherine." He smiles and we show ourselves out.

Jethro POV

The car rides been mostly silent. After she told me all about her date with that jerk Nick. Makes me want to make him pay. But Kat's right. He'd make my life hell. But of all the people to bump into and seek help. It had to be McGee. Laughing out loud at the situation and it sounds so strange. Strange, but true.

Something could have happened to her. She could have been killed or raped?

"L-J?" She asks softly. I barely heard her. She's almost asleep. She must be so tired after the stress of this evening

"Yeah hon?"

"Yes." It takes me a minute to work out what's she is talking about.

Slowly I let the biggest Cheshire grin take over my entire face.


	15. Tongues, Lips and Hands

15 (A/N: thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming)

Kat POV

Whoa! Next thing I know we are pulled over on the side of the road and L-J is all tongue, lips and hands everywhere. It takes a millisecond for my brain to catch up. Soon I'm right there with him.

"Jet." I gasp. Breaking the kiss gently. "I didn't mean right this minute. We have parent teacher conferences tomorrow and we should get dinner after. Lay down some ground rules before we begin."

"Kat, you've made me the happiest man in the world." He kisses me briefly.

I don't know exactly when I decided to do it. Truth be told, I had thought of very little else since he dropped this on me last week. But I think meeting Tim sealed it for me. When I saw how Tim was in aww of L-J. I just knew. My mind made itself up and told my heart. We are doing this. Regardless!

Jethro POV

Dropped Kat off and walked her to her door. Not before I kissed her senseless and left her breathless. We did however agree that we wouldn't tell anyone else about the arrangement until we announced that we are expecting. I know Kat too well. She'll be in her study right now googling modern wives tales for conceiving a boy. She will throw her all into this. And that is why I love her so much.

The next day passed in a blur. A brief text message from Kat told me to meet her for the conference with the twins teacher because she got tied up in an appointment and we would come back and change before dinner. I made sure to have everything ready for tonight. I made reservations for 7pm at Luigi's. Kat's favourite restaurant. Dad and Michael will watch the girls again. Not that either of them are complaining. I bought her some flowers and will turn on the charm.

The conferences went off without a problem both the girls are excelling and all parties are pleased. However the teacher believes Lucy may need to have her eyes checked. And I'm secretly proud of Zoe for sticking up for Lucy like she did.

Michael POV

So Katherine returned from her date quite late. It must have gone well. I was in my room but I know he didn't come in with her. I thought I heard Jethro's voice but then I was half asleep. A few moments later I heard her pottering about in her study. Clearly she had something on her mind.

Something peculiar happened this morning. Kat went off on an emergency appointment and the girls were in their rooms getting ready for a day at adventure park with myself and Jackson.

A man came to the door. Kinda rugged italian man mid 30's.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Dr Katherine Fitzgerald."

"She's not home at the moment, can I help you? I'm her father."

"My name is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Her bag was found this morning in a dumpster in Alexandria. I wanted to return it and ask her a few questions."

"Well, I can take her bag. Have you got a card with your details on it. I'll get her to give you a call."

"I can't leave the bag without speaking to her myself. If she could give me a call? It would be much appreciated."

Why would Katherine's bag have been found in a dumpster? Makes me think her date was disastrous.

Jackson POV

The moment we arrive at the park the twins are gone. Leaving Mick and myself to our own company.

"So Katherine's date didn't go too well, I hear?" I ask.

"I thought it went fine till this morning. An agent turned up to talk to Katherine with her handbag. Apparently found in a dumpster in Alexandria."

"Well she called Jethro around 11 to come get her. Her date dumped her in the middle of Silver Spring."

"Main thing is she got home safe and sound"

I kept the fact that my son came home grinning from ear to ear, shirt untucked and fly open to myself. Smeared lipstick over his face, neck and shirt. Not entirely sure what went on. But something definitely did. I think it's time to keep a close eye on those two.

Jethro POV

A quick dart home to shower and change in preparation for tonight and back within the hour saw me sitting down on Kat's sofa watching tv waiting for her to come out or for Dad, Michael and the girls to get home.

"DiNozzo! What do you want?" I ask frustrated opening the door after hearing him knock.

"Ah boss. What are you doing here? I'm looking for Dr Katherine Fitzgerald."

"Why?!" I demand.

"It was her bag found in my buildings dumpster."

"Give me that!" I snatch the bag away. "Do you know a Dr Nick Mercer? He live in your building?"

"Sure everyone knows Nick. Great guy" he laughs and my angers bubbling close to the surface.

"You tell that scumbag," I seethe getting in DiNozzos face "if he goes anywhere near Katherine again. I'll personally make him regret the day he was born."

"O-k then boss. Got it." Scurrying off.

Shortly after that Dad, Michael and the twins come in. Hugging me tightly and telling me all about their day.

"Son, what are you doing here?" Dad asks clearly surprised by my presence in Kat's home while she is in the shower. "Looking quite dapper too"

"I'm taking Kat to Luigi's for dinner."

"Daddy, I swear whatever Mr Nelson said he deserved it. Ethan was hitting Lucy." Zoe interrupted. "It's not like I left a mark."

"Yes Zoe Louise, we are going to have a long talk about that. But not right now. Your mother has cooked a tofu curry for dinner. Go wash up."

Kat comes in looking stunning. As usual.

"Hi you look beautiful." I say grazing her lips with mine.

"Thanks you look pretty good yourself." She smiles widely at me."Dad and Jackson steak and potatoes are in the warmer and salads in the fridge."

"Don't wait up." I warn as we head out the door to our dinner date.


	16. Pieces of the Puzzle

16

Katherine POV

Dinner has been fantastic. We bumped into Ducky, Abby and Tim in the bar beforehand. Not much was said as we were quickly ushered away by the waiter to the back corner booth. As we were leaving we saw Abby pout because we didn't invite them to join us.

"Not this time Abs. But the BBQ next weekend?" Jethro soothed as he were ushered away.

Sitting in the corner booth which is tucked away. We can survey the entire dining room. Which I think he secretly likes, so he can make sure Abby, Ducky and Tim aren't up to no good. Normally we'd spread ourselves out but we seem to gravitate toward each other.

Immediately after we are seated a side of garlic bread and bruschetta topped with tomato, onion, basil and garlic lightly drizzled in balsamic oil. They look heavenly.

"I hope it's ok, I preordered everything tonight." Jethro says as he reaches for the wine.

" That's fine. But water please." I answer. "If we are going to do this properly I should stick together water. Feel free to have a glass."

"No, I think I'm good. I need a clear head. Just thought you might want some to relax."

"I could use a clear head too." I joke to ease the tension.

Ducky POV

I must say it is very unlike Jethro to invite us for a BBQ. What is even stranger is that Tim doesn't at all seem curious as to Jethro's date for this evening. Oh I know, it's not a date. Him and Katherine are just friends.

"He didn't ask us to join them" Abby pouted. "I blame Tony. He can never be here on time!"

"Tim, you don't seem surprised to see Jethro here with Katherine.

"Katherine's lovely Ducky. I met her last night. We spent a good hour or so together. She doesn't say much though." Tim answers flippantly.

"Really? Um why?" Oh Abigail you almost sound like a jealous lover. I must admit I'm mildly curious too.

"I was running and I saw this woman banging on the Starbucks window. Begging for help. The cashier had closed 15 minutes prior and he was blatantly ignoring her. I went to offer help. She was jumpy and weary of me. After I introduced myself to her. She calmed down enough to use my cell. She called Gibbs. He came strutting straight through my apartment without so much as a hello. All she said was 'I'm fine, but he has my bag and cellphone. Pagers at home. I'm not in duty this weekend.' He kissed her on the lips and she thanked me and they left. But not before the boss told me I had to come to that BBQ at his house next weekend. I gave Katherine my card and told her to call me."

"They kissed?!" Abby exclaimed. "They keep doing that! I don't know exes who are friends like that. It's not normal. Men and women can't be just friends. Sex is always involved."

"Now Abby, I spent some time with Jethro and he mentioned that he and Katherine go back to childhood times. The families are friends and they've never been exes."

"It's true, " Tim corroborated "I asked her which ex wife she was and she laughed at me for a really long time, looked at me then laughed some more. Told me he's never been married.

Tony POV

Entering Luigi's it's not hard to spot Ducky, Abs and McGeek. They're at a table on the edge of the dance floor facing the booths on the other side.

My eyes scan the room for anything out of the ordinary. Habit from my Baltimore days under cover in the mafia's money laundering ring. Luigi's always reminds me of a restaurant back there. My eyes stop in their tracks. Whoa! Who's the fox with the boss? He is clearly putting the moves on this woman. Looking very DiNozzo of him. Hands in her lap, whispering in her ear.

I take my seat at the table without tearing my eyes away from the booth. She laughs at whatever he whispered in her ear. Looks him in the eyes and smiles widely.

"Who is she?" I ask still mesmerised by the sight. She is beautiful.

"Katherine." Ducky answers.

"Fitzgerald?!" I exclaim. Almost choking on the beer Abs poured for me when I sat down.

"Sounds like everyone knows a piece of the puzzle." Abby menaces. "Share!" Geez Abs lay off the beer, it's making you grouchy.

"I've never actually met her or seen her in the flesh till now. Found her stuff in my buildings dumpster this morning when I took out the trash. Went to return it to her apartment only to find Gibbs and he was not all rainbows and teddy bears. He asked me if a friend of mine lived in the building when I confirmed he then threatened him. Told my friend and he laughed it off. I even told him Gibbs doesn't joke. So again, who is she?"

"Dr. Katherine Fitzgerald. A childhood friend." Ducky answers absently chewing on pizza.

"Just friends." Abby scoffs "where do I sign up a friend like that." She whispers and McGeek is blushing bright red. "That's not friendly behaviour."

Finally the waitress comes over and distracts me from watching my boss monumentally screw up his friendship with this woman to seduce her.


	17. The Game Plan

17 (A/N: you tube the song. It's about old friends not knowing what will happen if the other one dies. Clearly not mine. Thanks again for the sensational reviews. Keep them coming)

Jethro POV

I'm not as oblivious as they they think I am to them all pretending not to watch me. DiNozzo is beginning to creep me out though. Before he arrived, I pegged it as curiosity. Since then, it has become downright nosiness. Look out Tomorrow morning in the gym. We're going to be boxing, and DiNozzo's going to have me to deal with. The highlight of watching them watch me comes about 3 minutes after he arrived. You know, he claims to be such a hit with the ladies but I look up just in time to see him strike out with the waitress.

Dinner has been a lively affair. Lots of reminiscing of tales of the past. I'll admit I have been alittle more affectionate than usual, but I just can't help myself. I'm so attracted to Kat right now that an atomic bomb could explode and I wouldn't even notice.

"I suppose we should discuss the elephant in the room." Kat says breaking the comfortable silence we had going.

"Yes, I guess."

"One," she ticks off her long slender fingers, unlacing them with mine. "How do you think we should do this? IVF? Artificial Insemination? -"

"Well Kat." I lean towards her lowering my voice and turning my face away from the onlookers. Especially the of onlookers of the agent persuasion of whom I know for a fact can lip read. "Making love is the most natural way to get pregnant. It definitely worked the first time" I chuckle silently "What about your..?" Waving my hand up and down. I can never remember the thing she had done shortly after the twins were born.

"Mirena? Taken care of this morning. I saw Dr Borelli this morning. Had it removed and started a dose of pre-natal vitamins. He thinks we will be good to go in a day or two." Im not at all surprised by Kat. She is highly organised with most things. It's not surprising either, that she'd go back to Dr Borelli. Her and George are old friends from med school and he was so wonderful with the twins. (And still is ...)

"Well, this time we will do it right. Dad and Mickey still taking the girls camping?"

"They leave tomorrow and come back Friday." We share a knowing smile. I guess we will be starting soon then.

"Just so you know, Stephanie and I were over before we got together. She didn't want the twins to see me." I say telling her.

"So we're together now?" She asks lightheartedly.

"I guess so." I replied and leaned down to catch her lips. "Wanna get out of here? Away from the prying eyes of my coworkers?"

"Yes." She answered and smiled seductively.

Katherine POV

After dinner we head up to L-J's. I haven't been here since that night I was attacked at the airport. Oh boy, I certainly made a great impression on his coworkers.

As usual, we make a beeline straight for the back porch after taking off jackets and putting down my bag.

"Music?" Jethro asks sweetly. We usually do this with the girls. Sit on the back swing and listen to music. Sometimes someone dances, but mostly just listen.

"Sure."

A song we have danced to (the few times we've ever danced) comes on the radio shortly after the end of the previous song. Neither one of us are right up there with the music of today, but this ones secretly a favourite of mine. "You can't make old friends" by Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton. The title says it all. Jethro pulls me up into his embrace gently and begins to sway with me. His lips slowly begin to make their way down my cheek and onto my neck as his hands pull me tighter and begin to roam the back side of my body. His lips finally find mine and our tongues let the duelling begin.

Jacksons POV

I took Katherine's car back to Jethro's. It's nearly 11.30pm and they weren't home yet. I couldn't wait any longer for them to get home. We are taking the twins on a camping trip tomorrow and I definitely could do with some sleep.

They must be here. The house is dark save the back porch light and his truck is in the driveway . Tip toeing through the house I hear music playing softly. There's 2 unopened water bottles on the outdoor dining table. I do a double take when I saw them kissing and swaying to the music. Definitely filing this under the strange behaviour of these two.

But it's sweet and I finally think they're finally getting it together. And I'm headed off to sleep. Tiptoeing quietly upstairs.

Arriving early back at Katherine's the next morning, with Jethro in tow. I can't help but notice Katherine in her pjs, looking tired. Tired but her eyes are definitely sparkling. It's the same sparkle I saw in my sons eyes this morning while he was glaring at the coffee make to hurry up.

Jethro POV

She's so beautiful in her raggedly pjs and all that hair piled on to of her hair. Maybe dad knows? Maybe he saw us last night? He has been throwing weird looks at me all morning.

"Bye Mum, Dad. I love you." The girls call out as they drive off.

"So I guess this is it. Tonight?" I ask. Really wishing I didn't have work today.

"I'll cook. Dinner is at 1900." I love that Kat knows military time.

"See you tonight." Kissing her lips. I jump in my car and drive away to be the responsible, respectable NCIS agent I'm supposed to be.

Time to teach DiNozzo a lesson in being nosy. And how it'll get you into trouble.


	18. The Art Of Seduction Part 1

18 (A/N: i apologise for the delay, reality has been beating me with a stick all week. And a warning right now: it's a smidge steamy)

DiNozzo POV

Well dinner last night was educational to say the least. Who knew the boss had it in him. Wonder which wife number she will turn out to be? I know you shouldn't believe the scuttlebutt, however it sounds so true.

Anyhow, moving on. This morning is a new day and before we left last night the boss insisted that Saturday morning be gym work. So here we are: McGeek, myself and the newbie agent Smith. All waiting on agent Gibbs.

"Let's go, this morning Smith and McGee you're on the bag." Boss says coming all ready blustering in like he owns the place. Taking a swig of his coffee, looking me straight in the eye "You're with me, DiNozzo."

It's a tough and steady rumble but eventually I concede defeat . And Tis DiNozzo is out for the count. There's only so much humiliation one man can take and the boss is furious.

"That's a lesson in being nosy." And he gives me a slap on the shoulder, helping me up.

Jethro POV

Ok, first off I'm angry at Balboa. No infuriated, I've been trying to get Kat Fitzgerald by her lonesome into bed for the last month. I'm just about to make my move and he ruins the moment. All over the toughening of a green agent. Hence why, smith is in the gym this morning with us.

I called a halt to today, it was supposed to be a half day and we've already gone over. "Smith, check in with Balboa. Then go home. McGee, DiNozzo the Benson case paperwork is due by 0700 Monday. "

Kat had work this morning at her clinic. She was dressed up and I'll admit it's been distracting me all morning. Especially that suit, the black one. The skirt rides a smidge higher than usual and the blouse hangs a smidge lower. But to anyone else who hasn't seen Kat Fitzgerald as often as myself, you wouldn't know it. I'm definitely paying her a lunch visit.

Kat POV

Just to be clear nothing happened last night! It was going to, but it didn't. Agent Balboa called and I sat on the swing outside. By the time L-J came back out I was asleep. He woke me up with a gentle kiss and hauled me home and upstairs. We shared some more kissing at home but nothing below the neck.

"L-J?"

"Not tonight, you're tired. Just sleep." He kissed me one final time and we headed off to sleep.

My day has been nonstop. A quick shower without L-J proved we will definitely be visiting that again very soon. Knowing Jet was laying in bed watching me dress I deliberately decided to pick out the sexiest panties and bra with my shorter skirt and red blouse. It's supposed to be a preview for tonight, but something tells me he won't last that long.

At 1, I begun finishing up for the day, I'd already sent Laura the receptionist home. Knowing she's got another job to go to. Dr Davis has been called to the hospital. I'm just finishing up the last of my patient notes then I guess I'll hit the gym and home. To prepare for tonight.

After about 20 minutes I hear the door close. Looking up I see L-J leaning against the locked door with the biggest grin on his face. Clearly he has been home from the office and changed. I highly doubt he wore His old, worn blue denim jeans and an NIS shirt.

"Hi." I smile seductively leaning back in my chair.

"Hello. Are we alone?" He asked as he makes his way to me for a kiss.

"Yes." I whisper kissing his lips.

"Good. I've been fantasising about you all day. Ever since I got a sneak peak this morning." Slowly he moved the paperwork and photo frame of the 4 of us onto my exam table. And takes a seat in my chair. Placing me in front of him, sitting on the desk. Running his hands up and down my thighs, under my knees lifting my legs up to rest on the arms of the chair. Legs wide open. Right now I hardly look very ladylike, but right now I don't care.

Jethro POV

Wow! That was hotter than the hottest fantasy I've ever had. Sex on Kat's office desk. I know that this moment will be a treasured memory for a very long time.

"You do know," she's breathlessly began "I had this amazing seduction thing planned that involves cooking dinner in your kitchen in my skirt, blouse and stilettos.

"Really?!" We could still do that. If I wasn't so broken.

"Still gonna hit the gymnasium?"

"Yep, wanna come?"

"Oh yeah and I'll teach you a thing or two."

"Looking forward to it."


	19. It's Not What You Think

19

Jethro POV

"No Kat, bring your knee higher."

"L-J my leg can't get any higher. My groins cramping."

"No pain, no gain. Kat you can do it. Just lift your leg and rest it on my shoulders. That's it. Lock them in."

"Gah!"

"Feels good, don't it Kat? Now just go slow and steady. It's building strength..."

No, legitimately this isn't what sounds like. After an hour on a cardio circuit Kat asked me to teach her some basic self defence. After some basic wrestling and boxing she wants to know how to disarm someone. So I showed her how to flip your assailant over to get the upper hand. Using your leg muscles.

Kat POV

"Gah!" I'll be certainly feeling this all week. I'm sore all over. Jethro has certainly done a number on me. I can't wait for a long soak in a hot bath to loosen up all the cramped muscles.

"Come on Kat! I'll take you home." He tells me knowing I don't have my car with me when I don't have the girls.

The ride home was silent and I feel as if I could sleep the rest of the day away.

"Into a hot bath will do the trick." Jethro's left me to run the bath. "Come on Kat, let's go."

"I just wanna sleep." I whined feeling sore all over my entire body.

"Do I have to get in the tub with you?"I stand there looking at him, like he's crazy. "I won't let you sleep."

5 minutes later I lie back blissfully against the naked body of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The water is hotter than I'd normally make it but just the same, lavender oil, eucalyptus and smidge of honey.

"Kat, baby. Don't fall asleep." Jethro says startling me awake. He is running his hands lightly up and down the side of my ribs.

"Not asleep." Looking at this tub it doesn't look big enough for two, yet here we are with plenty of room to move.

"Kat, do I have to seduce you in the tub to keep you awake?"

"Trust me L-J when I say it's pretty hard to sleep with L-J junior digging into my back"

The only reply I hear is the a deep laughter for a minute or so. "Really? So new fantasy. Water. Anywhere that involves water."

"Maybe another time, when I'm not dying of muscle pain from muscles I never knew I had."

L-J and I spent the evening together before a dinner of scrambled eggs.

"Can I stay the night? The twins aren't here. We could actually just stay like this." An hour ago we moved our activities into the bedroom. Haven't bothered getting up to dress yet. By now, I would have because of Lucy and Zoe.

"Are you asking? What happened to rule 18: It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission?" Teasing him about his precious rules.

"There's a time and a place for those rules Kat. You know I'd never take liberties with you." That was one of the most cockiest grins I've ever seen in my life from Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Bull! Homecoming 1999, Denny tried to slip me something in my drink. You punched him, then took me home. You stopped two streets over and kissed me. It was not a platonic, I'm just a friend kiss. For no reason. You pulled back on the road and drove home. I'm still waiting for an explanation. All these years later."

"It was 1998 and I have the best reason in the world." Again with the cocky grin.

"Which was?" I demand.

"Remember the dress? Black one?"

"It was blue." I correct.

"Not the one you wore out of the house, the one you changed into after you left the house."

"Ok, still not following you." What the hell is he harping on about?

"Let's just say our bedroom windows look into one another and I know what you had on underneath." OMG!

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs were you perving on me?"

"Not really? I just looked up and there you were. No bra, in a slip of a poor excuse for black lace panties."

"I remember the dress, it's in the closet some where."Cut very low at the front and practically backless. My father would have had a stroke if I had of left the house looking like that. "I don't remember hearing any complaints."

"Oh Kat, you wouldn't have. Besides knowing what you wore underneath gave me the courage to ask you to dance."

"And of course that lead you to kiss me on the way home."

"No that lead me to what happened behind the stage that we never speak of. On the way home I realised not only did I ruin your panties I never even kissed you during it."

"Out of control foreplay. That's what I called it."

"Well it was."

"We never, ever tell the girls about our childhood! Agreed?"

"Agreed!"

A/N: I'm thinking Kat and Jethro had a pretty naughty childhood and adolescence!


	20. Afternoon Delight

20 (A/N: it has only just occurred to me that we haven't checked in on our campers in a while, lol. I meant to do that last chapter. Thanks for the reviews, be sure to keep them coming :) )

Jackson POV

It's been a wonderful experience camping and hiking through Shenandoah National Park. Seeing everything through their eyes. It's definitely a change from fishing in the stream behind the swimming pool in Stillwater.

The twins have been almost doing a never ending game of 20 questions. Questions that 7 year old twin girls shouldn't be asking. Not that I can blame them for wondering.

Heck Mickey and I wonder to ourselves all the time and marvel at the fact that they managed to conceive the twins, let alone raise them.

"Grumps," Lucy asked

"Yeah Luce"

"Why does Daddy kiss Mummy?" I lose my footing momentarily. Looking up I see Zoe and Mickey up ahead.

"Dunno baby, did you ask Daddy?"

"No, coz he might stop."

"Lucy honey, why don't you want your dad to stop kissing your mum?"

"Remember when Dr Nick came around and mummy went out with him?"

"Yeah."

"Daddy wasn't happy. I think he loves mummy."

"Of course he does baby. They took that love and made me and Granddad 2 beautiful, amazing granddaughters named Lucy and Zoe."

"I think we shouldn't tell Granddad."

"Why?"

"He's so protective over mummy."

"Of course he is baby. Just like your daddy is over you and Zoe. You're mummy is his baby girl"

Mickey POV

"Granddad"

"What's mummy doing right this minute?"

"I dunno honey, probably working."

"Do you think her and Daddy will have decided my punishment by the time we get home?"

"For what?"

"Hitting Ethan. He was bullying Lucy."

"Zoe Gibbs. Don't hit anyone! But let's hope they forget." I smile conspiringly with her.

"Granddad?"

"Yes."

"Did you know daddy and mummy kiss?"

"What?!"

"Yep, I saw them after mummy came home from visiting you for Uncle Sam and Uncle Charlie's wedding."

"You must be mistaken honey."

"Nope, out the front of Daddy's house. Ask Abby and uncle Ducky."

Well, that was certainly a tid bit of information for me. Maybe I wasn't dreaming when I thought I heard Jethro's voice the other night.

Jackson POV

"I think we'll head back tomorrow. What do you say?" Mickey says breaking the silence. The twins are long asleep and it's pretty much just us and the campfire. " I was thinking about taking the girls to the movies Friday night. Before the BBQ Saturday and we head home."

"Ok, spill. What's on your mind? You've never wanted to leave a camping trip early."

"Katherine and Jethro. What's the go there?"

"They're our granddaughters parents." I dead pan.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed." Clear sarcasm-pure Katherine. Now I know where she gets it from. Let's hope the twins don't get that trait. "I meant is there something there? Zoe said they kiss."

"Yeah, Lucy said something of the same lines to me."

"Maybe we should ask them."

"I can go one better. I have an eyewitness account." Mickey gives me the weirdest look. "The night of the parent teacher conference they went out to dinner. He bought her back to his place. I couldn't wait up any longer and took Kat's car home. They were kissing on the back porch."

"Kissing?"

"Not the kind we've ever seen them do. It was slow. They'd been dancing too, an old country station."

"Did they..? Not that I really want to know."

"No, they didn't even notice me there. Jethro's cellphone rang and he got called into work. He dropped Kat off and went off to work."

"Are they together?"

"I'm really not sure of anything, anymore. By the sounds of it the lines are blurred. Lucy seems to think they're in love. "

"Maybe I should talk to my daughter when we get back. The behaviour has to stop. It's confusing the twins. Good Night!" Ok, I guess it's case closed.

Mickey stormed off to bed. I'm sorry Mickey, but somehow your reign of terror doesn't extend as far as Katherine's home. The reason she moved from Stillwater to D.C was to get away from the dictatorship. And I highly doubt that if they are together that Jethro is going to go away without a fight. He and Katherine have been dancing around each other since the day they met.

Ah, the day they met. They were 3. The Fitzgerald's had just bought the house next door and Chickadee and Eve had hit it off. It was a warm summers day and they were splashing around in the kiddy pool. Jethro pulled Katherine's hair and laughed when she cried. Ever since that day they'd been inseparable. Katherine was a cheerleader and Jethro was a quarterback. They weren't a couple as teenagers, no matter how many people tried to pressure them. I guess it took a drunken night of passion and 8 years of child rearing and raising to get to the point where they can think about being a couple.

If that's what this is. With those two, you never know ... I've said it once, I'll say it again, I don't even pretend to know ...

next day

Kat POV

Ok, I'm up. Coffee is on and I've been for a run so far this morning. Jethro was called in to assist in a manhunt at some ungodly hour of the morning. I vaguely remember him kissing me goodbye.

Bang! There goes the power transformer. Just great. No power means no nothing. Dad, the twins and Jackson are due home today and we've got no power.

After waiting what seems like forever for the super to call me back, my neighbour pops her head over.

"Katherine, my dear. Are you here?" Mrs Markowitz calls out coming through the front door without knocking.

"You ok?" I ask. She looks clearly rattled. She's normally good, but doesn't like loud noises.

"I'm fine dear. My daughter will be her to pick me up soon. The super says it'll take about a week to fix."

"Oh no." Glad somebody was finally able to get hold of him.

"Do you need somewhere to stay? I'm sure my daughter wouldn't mind. Lucy and Zoe are such well behaved little girls."

"We'll be ok Mrs. Markowitz. My fathers here too, we will pack up some stuff and head to L-J's."

"L-J is such a nice man. Good looking too. I'm sure the girls will be just delighted to spend extra time with their dad."

"They sure will."

"Will you be ok at L-J's?" She asks. I love my neighbour to death but she can be such a gossip queen.

"I'll be just fine. If you could excuse me, I need to pack some stuff up. Call my father and Jackson and tell them to go to L-J's not here. I need to call L-J and let him know we're coming over."

"Of course my dear. I'll see you next week."

Gibbs POV

"Yeah Gibbs." I answer angrily, not checking caller ID.

"Is now a good time?" She sounds so timid.

"Always baby, just hold one moment." I put my hand over the mouth piece. "Tony, check in with Ducky. Tim follow up on the toxicology results with Abby." I bark at my agents, they're getting on my nerves today. "Hi, what's up?"

"Transformers blew up. My apartment has no electricity. Won't be fixed for a week. We're coming over."

"Of course honey. Where's everyone going to sleep? You better be with me." I smile sweetly knowing that's where she will be.

"Well, the girls in their own rooms. Jackson and dad will have to share the guest bedroom. Does that king size bed still seperate into 2 king singles?"

"Yeah, you gonna pop over and set up?"

"Yep. And bring all the food I have here, it'll go bad otherwise."

"Meet you there at 1 for a little afternoon delight? It's been a bad day and DiNozzo and McGee are driving me up the wall."

"1300. Don't be late."

"Yes ma'am!"

The rest of the morning I know I'm going to be walking around NCIS headquarters with the goofiest grin on my face.

Returning to headquarters after an extended lunch which included two rounds of love making with Kat, I head down to autopsy to chat with Ducky.

"Ah Jethro, what brings you by?"

"Where are we on the manhunt?"

"I believe agent Balboa has him in custody. However, I'm more interested in the reasoning behind a 3 hour lunch and a shirt change."

"Ah come on Ducky." I blush giving him a goofy grin.

"I only mentioned it because the terrible trio were down here, trying to recruit me into an interrogation. Might want to do one more button of that polo top up. I can see what you got for lunch was very healthy." Ducky teases me a little and I fix my shirt.m

"Thanks Ducky. Don't forget the BBQ tomorrow - lunchtime my house. "

A/N: up next it's the BBQ


	21. Double Trouble

21

DiNozzo POV

Abby has dragged me along to a BBQ at the boss' house. This might get awkward. Especially after the other night. And the gym incident. Or maybe not, I see Tim's Porsche out the front, parked behind that is Ducky's Morgan. In the driveway is Gibbs' truck and a black suv. Hey, why was Tim invited and not me?

"Tony," Abby calls out to me as she pulls up in her bright red hearse. "Give us a hand"

"Sure Abs, what you got here?"

"They're for dessert. I know Gibbs said not bring anything but it's rude to show up empty handed." Looking down at the platter, I spy red velvet butterfly cupcakes. They look so delicious. "Oh, I see Timmy and Ducky are here. Let's go!"

Ducky POV

"Anthony, Abigail. Welcome." I greet them at the door warmly with hugs. "Allow me Abby?" I ask taking the dessert which look scrumptious.

"Thanks Duck-man, where's Gibbs?" She asked

"Now Abby, you will play nice, won't you?" Tony asked

"Of course, I know how he feels about apologies, but I feel that they both deserve one after the way I behaved."

"Allow me the honour to show you the way." I lead them past the kitchen outside onto the deck. "Jackson, Michael this is Abby and Tony." I introduce them as they shake each other's hand. "Jackson is Jethro's father and Michael is Katherine's."

"Jethro and Katherine will be down shortly. They're just dealing with something upstairs." Michael says as he continues chopping vegetables for the salad.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Jackson asks.

"Beer thanks, Abby beer too? " Tony answers.

Tim POV

So far not as awkward as I imagined it would be, Ducky, Abby and Tony are here now. We are all seated at the outdoor dining setting which is set beautifully, complete with cute little place cards. I noticed Katherine is seated next to Gibbs.

"Grumps," I noticed a little honey blonde mini version of Katherine run out onto the patio. She whispers something in Jackson's ear.

"Excuse me," he moves to go inside the house.

"Hi, are you Tony?" The mini Katherine asked me.

"No, I'm Tim. And you are?"

"Lucy. Daddy said not to tell Tony about Zoe. Zoe's my twin. We need you to help." She grabbed me by the hand and dragged me inside.

"Careful probie, isn't she a little young for you." Tony teased as she led me into the house.

"Zip it DiNozzo!" Gibbs threatens from the kitchen. "Or I'll come out and zip it for you."

Inside, I do a double take at my boss standing behind Katherine at the bench. He is kissing her on the neck and holding her around her waist while she peels boiled potatoes.

"Come on Tim. Dads just kissing mum, he does it all the time."

Upon entering the living room, I see Zoe.

"Aha, twins!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Tim this is Zoe." Lucy introduces me to her carbon copy.

"Ok Tim. We need you to distract Tony so we can sneak outside." Zoe continued to let me in in the plan.

Tony POV

So far, so good. Talking with everyone about everything, turns out that Katherine's father Michael loves Magnum P.I.

"Hi." A honey blonde little miss pops her head up. "I know you. You're Tony." She is a cutie, must be Katherine's kid. I know none of us from NCIS have kids, including the boss.

"And you are?" I ask. I'm quite sceptical because I know I've never met the kid before.

"Lucy Gibbs." She smiles at me. It dawns on me that it's that cocky smile Gibbs has. There's the conclusive DNA test.

"Didn't know Gibbs had a kid." I reply to her.

"Hi" I jumped out of my skin. There another one. Two of them!

"There's two of you?" I exclaimed in a high pitched voice that reminds me of probie.

"Otherwise known as twins DiNozzo." Gibbs says entering the outdoor dining area carrying potato salad. "Lucy, Zoe go help your mother bring out the salads and bread."

"Cute kids boss."

"DiNozzo, make ya self useful and help." And I make my way to the BBQ as Gibbs and I start up the grill.

Katherine POV

Lunch is a lively affair with lots of love and laughter. I can tell L-J and his team are close. I think back to my clinic and my colleagues there. Nope, not that close. I adore each and every one of them. Especially Abby and Ducky. Even Tony is growing on me.

"So Katherine, how did you and Gibbs meet?" DiNozzo asks sweetly as we begin eating.

"Well, you see here Tony. My late wife and Mickeys late wife Eve were best friends from the moment they moved next door. I reckon they were 3 or so and Leroy pulled her hair. He laughed, she cried. They've been inseparable ever since." Jackson answered before I got a chance to.

"Apparently, that's the story." I concede.

"Well what's your story?" Huh? "You know, how did you get from the hair pulling to twins?"

"Mummy and Daddy had so much love they decided to take that and share it with the world. They made us. Right, daddy?" Lucy asked.

"You're sure right baby." Gibbs soothes. We catch each other's eyes. "Didn't yesterday teach you anything? About being so nosy?"

"Tony, wait until after lunch and the kids are playing if you feel you absolutely need to ask me questions." Certain things aren't supposed to be discussed at the dining table.

"I'll help you wash up Katherine" Abby says following me into the kitchen.

"Abs, feel free to call me Kat." I say

"I would but Gibbs looks at people funny when people do. Like he is going to rip their head off." I smile at this.

"Probably because Jethro was the first person to ever call me that."

"If you don't mind me saying, what are you guys exactly? Ducky says just friends."

"Yep. Just friends." I lie. I don't think Jethro wants anything announced just yet.

"Men and Women can never be just friends. There's always sex involved." She states.

"Of course there's sex involved. We have children." Twisting her trap onto her.

Gibbs POV

After lunch and dessert was eaten and Kat dished up large containers of leftovers for Tim, Abby, Ducky and Tony the adults settle into an easy discussion, while Zoe and Lucy play in the yard.

"I think it's sweet Gibbs. You're childhood sweethearts." Abby says dreamily. I catch Kat's eye and we laugh.

"No we weren't Abs. Just friends."

"I don't buy it," Tony adds. "Men and woman can never just be friends. There's always sex involved."

"It's true." Jackson interjects. "They've always been just friends. Only ever had the one incident."

"A drunken encounter, if you will." Mickey adds. I catch Kat's eye and we both smile.

"Aha!" Abby squeals. "What's that smile?"

"What smile?" Kat asks smiling wider and right there, I fall in love with her further.

"Share! Come on Katherine!"

"The night we made the twins? It wasn't the first time." I add smirking even further.

"What?!" Dad says spilling his beer. "When the bloody hell was it?" Looking over at Mickey, he looks furious. Luckily he is going to be leaving in the morning.

"Out of respect for our privacy, I'm not saying anymore. Except this... It wasn't the last either."

Kat throws her empty water bottle at me. I get up from the table to escape her hard throws and she chases me.

"How could you Jethro?" She seethes. "My father now knows we have been... "

"Kat, he had to know eventually. Hopefully, our family will be expanding soon."

"Jethro, say it a little louder. Someone might not hear you."

Suddenly, I sweep her up in my arms and dump her over the other side of the yard, in the pool. Coming up she coughs and splutters some obscene language at me and I know I'm done for.


	22. Fatherly Concerns

22 (A/N: this is a filler I felt needed to be done. It's more based on the relationship between himself and Katherine's father. Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. ? )

Katherine POV

After Jethro dropped me in the pool, everyone scattered pretty quickly. His team bid us a good day and left for their homes. Tony claimed he had a date and Tim and Abby were off to a birthday party. Dad and Jackson headed out with the girls to see Paddington Bear at the Cinema. Their last outing before they head home to Stillwater tomorrow and the girls head back to school and myself to work on Monday. I left Jethro downstairs to tidy up while I enjoyed a hot shower to get warm after my unscheduled dip in the pool.

After my hot shower, sitting on Jethro's bed wrapped in a towel he comes in.

"Oh Kat honey, I love it when your mad. Just not at me."

"Why? What made you think it'd be funny?" Even though it was pretty funny.

"I told you." He grins cockily at me "it's a little fantasy. You and water."

"Really?" I ask. I've just realised that I'm putty in the arms of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Have we got time for a quickie before they're home?" Looking at the clock, we have an hour or so.

Mickey POV

I can't focus on the movie. I couldn't even tell you what it's about. Kinda hard to stop your mind from wondering about the day's events.

I'm not as naive as Katherine and Jethro think. I knew they'd been seeing each other casually at high school. No daughter is ever as well behaved as their fathers think. But it seems like there's a lot of their lives I don't know about. Jackson seemed just as surprised as me.

There is a photo on Jacksons mantle at his home of Katherine and Jethro at a dance in 1998. She is wearing this big, beautiful smile and looks truly content to be Jethro's arms. There's no space between them and they're both so carefree. It's in a beautiful wooden hand carved frame. Around the edge it reads 'a best friend isn't someone who's just always there for you. It's someone who understands you a bit better than you understand yourself.' Homecoming 1998 LJG &amp; KF . Today, I noticed this same photo and frame but in a larger size in the living room at Jethro's house. There's a few family photos of the twins and there's a small one of the day the twins were born. The quote reads 'Two angels sent from heaven above. Double the blessings and twice the fun.' LJG &amp; KF in this, together forever

Heading up the guest rooms to tuck the girls in, I pass Jethro's room. The doors open so I poke my head in. They're sound asleep together cuddled up in bed and I ask myself why he hasn't made an honest woman out of my baby girl. The passage way is littered with frames all hand carved with the same wood and staining. Most of them have quotes with initials and dates. The one opposite the guest room is my favourite photo I've seen so far. They would of been no more than 6 years old. Sitting under the old oak tree out the back of Jacksons house. Side by side not touching sharing a book. The quote reads ' Good friends are hard to find, harder to leave and impossible to forget' LJG &amp; KF 1987 ?ￂﾠ

Jethro must have made all these frames by hand. He has always had a talent for working with wood. They must have taken hours with the pain-staking details and attention. We all know that the infamous basement is off limits because it's currently the lumberyard. Yes, I must speak with him.

Gibbs POV

"Mickey?" I ask. I heard a noise and it woke me out of my deep, restful sleep. "Everything ok?" I ask again.

"These are amazing. When did you do these?" He replies not really taking his eyes off the frame of us as kids under the old oak tree at dads.

"Here and there. Over the years."

"Ever decide to retire NCIS, you could make a tidy sum." I laugh quietly and remember Kat said the exact same words to me 8 years ago.

"You know, you and Kat are more alike than you think. She said the exact same words ten years ago."

Heading downstairs to check all the windows and doors are locked before settling in for the night, it occurs to me that Mickey Fitzgerald just said something genuinely nice about me.

"Jethro?" Looking up Mickey is standing there. "Got a minute?"

"Sure, drink?" I ask offering a bourbon out of the top of the locked cupboard. "What's on your mind?"

"You and my daughter? Is it serious?" Straight to the point. I like that.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Are you together or not? I know about the kissing. Both Lucy and Zoe told us separately. A moment before, upstairs I poked my head in. It looked like you and Katherine were snuggling pretty tight there."

"Mickey, Katherine had just been mugged. It was a light kiss to reassure her she was ok. We're still pretty good friends, as for the cuddling in bed. What I'm a big teddy bear. I love to snuggle. Kat said she wasn't feeling well. I have been trying to make her feel better all night." He just stared at me. Trying to process what I've said. Yeah, I'll admit that if some poor smuck told me this about one of my daughters, I'd think about decking him too.

"One more question, before I leave this conversation with more questions than answers. Don't answer me, just think about it. If you two have the kind of relationship where you can sleep in the same bed, kiss and cuddle without issues including a romp or two. Why haven't you made it official yet? I'd be honoured to have you for a son in law one day. " he got up and left. I'm still stuck on making it official. Let alone the fact that Michael Fitzgerald - self proclaimed Leroy Jethro Gibbs hater, wants me to be his son in law.

A huge smile spreads all over my face as I down the last of my bourbon and crawl back into my warm bed with Kat Fitzgerald by my side.


	23. Joys of Life

23

Kat POV

Oh yuck! I'm not feeling so good. I know its not any pregnancy symptoms, it's too early for that. I won't know that, for another week or so. This is the stomach flu kind of yuck. The kind that has me running to the bathroom at an ungodly hour of the morning.

Dry heaving into the toilet bowl at 4am is never a fun experience. "It's ok baby." Jethro's rubbing my back softly. "Just breathe deeply. Just breathe." He soothes. "Still not feeling well Kat? Can I call Ducky now?" Geez, he has wanted to call Ducky since this evening. After dry heaving again, I concede the point.

Gibbs POV

"Ducky speaking." He answers sounding groggy and I instantly feel bad for waking him up.

"Hiya Duck, sorry to wake you. But can you come to the house? Kat's unwell."

"I'll see you soon, you better pop on a cup of tea."

Kat's gone back to dozing in and out. Which is good she has been on and off since last night. Ducky makes good time from Mallard manor to our house.

"Where is she?" He whispers entering the house.

"Upstairs." I go to follow up. "Stay here. Busy yourself, I tend to doctor solo."

Ducky's upstairs for what seems like hours, but it's only mere minutes before returning downstairs. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"If you would be so kind Jethro, Katherine said I could get some sleep on the fold out sofa"

"What happened upstairs Ducky?"

"I came to the same conclusion she did. Jethro you have to remember that Katherine did go to medical school too, before she specialised in paediatrics she was a general practitioner. It's a simple, slight gastro bug. Her dr will confirm in the daylight."

"What causes it?"

"There are a number of causes, but in Katherine's case. She probably caught it from one of her patients. Now good night Jethro."

Ducky POV

This is actually a very comfortable sofa bed. Looking around the room, I never noticed it the other times I've been here. But this is very well decorated for Jethro. Either he hired someone to do it or Katherine's had a very good influence on the mans style choices.

"Uncle Ducky." There is a run of blur and activity. Which stops short of the bed. "What you doing sleeping on the sofa bed?"

"Sleeping Zoe." I peak one eye open and guess, hoping I'm right.

"It's morning. Time to get up. Granddad and Grumps go home today."

I hear Lucy's footfalls on the staircase and decide on pancakes. I remembered that they love pancakes from a previous visit. Michael and Jackson come down stairs followed by Jethro.

I set to work, with pancakes while Jethro cooks some scrambled eggs and bacon for the adults.

"Where's mummy?" Lucy asks suddenly looking up and noticing Katherine's missing.

"Baby," Jethro soothes. "She's not feeling well. She has a stomach flu."

"Maybe I should stay a few days more. You know help out until she's better." Mickey offers politely.

"You're getting on that plane, if I have to put you on it myself." Katherine threatened entering the kitchen. "Besides, I must be feeling better because I'm hungry."

Looking around the table everyone seems very content. Katherine however is only picking at her food. The twins are conspiring together, now if I could only work out what their conspiring to do.

"Daddy, can Uncle Ducky babysit us while you and Mum take granddad and grumps to the airport?" The twins ask with the sweetest smile and my heart melts.

"If it's ok with your parents, then it's ok with me. " I concede.

"Then it's settled." Zoe adds.

"Grumps, granddad. We love you lots but the airport is too far away." Lucy explains.

Everyone packed up and left, leaving me with Lucy and Zoe. Jethro discretely mentioned a visit to Dr Borelli on the way home. So far they've done their homework and cleaned their rooms. I started a load of washing for Katherine knowing how unwell she's feeling.

"Uncle Ducky, look at this." Lucy brings over this massive photo album. "It's mum and Dad when they were little."

Flipping through the pages their love story begins forming in my head. Two inseparable best friends who make an error in judgment once and are blessed with double trouble. Despite all the odds, they both maintain strong careers and perfect parents to two amazing little girls.

Coming in quietly, I realise they're back. Without a word, Katherine is ushered upstairs to bed and the girls following to see their mum. Moments later, Jethro returns down stairs. "How were they?" He asks. He has a massive smile on his face and they more I look, the more my heart melts. "They're generally pretty good, but when Kat's sick they've been known to play up a bit."

"They were perfect. They've done their homework and cleaned their rooms. We've also hung a load of washing on the line."

"Thanks Duck." Again all smiles.

"What's wrong Jethro? You're smiling." I ask. I've never known Jethro to be this happy. This isn't the Jethro I know. Sure, I've seen him happy. But not like this.

"Shhh." He looks around and listens, I assume it's to make sure the twins are with Katherine. "Kat's pregnant. Very newly pregnant. About 5 weeks along."

"Congratulations Jethro. I'm truly very happy for you both."

(A/N: I know people don't get always get pregnant on the first try. But some people do. Some people get pregnant without trying and others without knowing until a baby appears)


	24. Campfire

24

Gibbs POV

"Shhh." I look around and listen to make sure that the twins are upstairs with Kat. "Kat's pregnant. Very newly pregnant. About 5 weeks along." I tell Ducky unable to keep it a secret much longer.

"Congratulations Jethro. I'm truly very happy for you both." He hugs me. "So, will this change the dynamic?"

"Not really, the same as last time except this time we're dating. Well attempting to anyhow."

"Dating huh? I wasn't aware. So was it unexpected?"

"Not exactly. We were trying." Ducky looked so shocked.

"Isn't that going to complicate things?"

"Nah, I'm used to taking the heat." I tell Ducky.

After Ducky left, I contemplated calling Dad and telling him. But Dr. Borelli was specific 12 weeks. Don't say anything until the 12 weeks mark. I couldn't help it. I'm excited, I'm going to be a father again. Rule number 4: If you have a secret, the best thing is to keep it to yourself. The second best is to tell one person if you must. There is no third best.

Dinner was some grilled chicken and a salad. Nothing too fancy but enough to fill bellies because it's a school night. Kat's beginning to feel better. But I imagine that the morning sickness is just around the corner. I put the girls to bed, packed bags, made lunches. They're all set.

Katherine POV

Jethro has been such a huge help. Especially in the last 48 hours. I honestly didn't think that we'd get pregnant so quick. Although, the twins weren't exactly planned. He had been downstairs all night cooking, cleaning and playing mr mum.

"I told Ducky." He says crawling into bed. "I felt he needed to know."

"That's ok, I figured you would. Ducky is one of your best friends."

"What about you? You gonna tell anyone?"

"Probably Laura, since she brings me coffee every morning. I'll switch to a herbal tea. Or green tea."

"That's a good idea. Don't need it to have a caffeine addiction." He teases.

"Unlike its old man." I tease back.

Monday morning is here, everyone is on the go and off to school or work. During the day Dad calls me to see if I'm feeling better. I hate lying to him but I have to. I tell him about the stomach flu and heading home to bed. Tell him I feel ok today. He said his flight was good and I cut him off because my next appointment has arrived.

DiNozzo POV

Well, certainly can't complain. The boss is in a very good mood. He has been smiling all day and even bought coffee for McGeek and myself this morning.

"Well hello. What can I do for you?" I ask Abs entering into our section of the bullpen.

"Where's Gibbs?" She asks hurried, like she always does.

"Coffee, then meeting with the director."

"Good!" She takes a spare chair from the empty desk "campfire!"

Ooh, I love campfire. Both McGeek and I grab our chairs and huddle in. "Ok Abs. What's on your mind?"

"Gibbs is happy. Like deliriously happy. It's kinda creepy."

"We know, he bought us coffee." McGeek adds. "Do we know why?"

"Well, let me explain the ways of the world. Look at Katherine. She a hottie. When you cuddle up with a hottie and she's into you too. You have sex. That's bound to put you in a good mood. When your in a good mood, -" thwack! Gibbs just head slapped me.

"Really, DiNozzo?"

"Sorry boss." We all Scuttle back to our desks, especially me while I still have a job.

Tim POV

If I was a betting man, of which I'm not. I'd certainly say something is up. Ducky came by to talk to Gibbs shortly after our campfire and instead of talking in the bullpen they ushered themselves under the stairs leading upto MTAC. I take advantage of the fact that I can see them, but the can't see me. Lip reading is an advantage that Abby and myself have over Tony. Abby and I catch each other's eyes and I know that she's lip reading too.

Abs and I just share a look of pure shock. A baby!

A/N: sorry for the delay - my jobs being demanding. Flu season has begun.


	25. Spilling the Baby

25

Jethro POV

Well, the past several weeks have passed by with minimal fuss. Even after the super cleared Kat's place she continues to stay over. The twins are loving all the extra time we've been spending together as a family. If my team suspects anything, they haven't said anything about it. We have them over on most Sunday afternoons for a meal and Kat and Abby have become inseparable. However, I think they know something is up. After all, they're all investigators and Kat's tummy began rounding out about 3 weeks ago. Officially, Ducky is the only one who knows about the baby. So far!

But today is the day, we are telling the girls. Once we tell them, we can tell everyone else about the baby. Kat's 11 weeks and Dr Borelli says everything is progressing nicely. She had only small bouts of morning sickness and Kat has been joking with me constantly that it isn't my child after all the morning sickness she had with the twins was quite violent.

Kat was picking the twins up. They start their summer vacation today and we thought it'd be a perfect way to start the summer. Monday morning, we are heading back to Stillwater for the towns big block party they have every year to celebrate the beginning of summer. Have to talk to Kat yet, but pretty sure we are telling Mickey and Dad too.

Kat POV

Lucy and Zoe climb into the car exhausted after a full day of sports at school. I'm beginning to feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach. What if the girls react badly? What if they don't understand? Maybe I made the wrong decision having another baby with Jethro.

"Hiya mommy, are we still having a special dinner tonight?" Lucy asked as we left the school, heading home.

"We sure are baby. Daddy organised Luigi's to home deliver and we are all going to sit down as a family and have a nice long talk."

"Who's in trouble?" Zoe asked.

"Zoe Louise, no one is in trouble. Unless you have something to tell me now." I ask. Knowing Zoe isn't a troublemaker, but also isn't afraid to fight back.

"Nope, not a thing!" She exclaims and I silently laugh at her silliness. She's definitely a mischievous one. Takes after her father. Definitely!

"School bags and school uniforms in the basement. ASAP!" Jethro yells out as we enter the house. The girls groan all the way, whinging about it. "And quietly please."

"Hi," I say quietly giving him a slight kiss, as he slides his arms around me.

"Hello," he greeted me after a another kiss. "How was your day?"

"Not too bad, you?" I ask quietly.

"Better now, but I have bad news. I have to work tomorrow, only a half day. "

"That's ok, invite the team over and we will announce it to them. The twins will know by then."

"You're not cooking!" He demands. "You're supposed to be taking it easy."

"We'll order take out. Pizza?"

"That's fine."

Jethro POV

"Ok Daddy, we've eaten. Who's in trouble?" Zoe asked.

"Zoe Louise, I have told you and your mother has told you repeatedly. No one is in trouble." I tell her. "We really don't want you thinking that every time we need to talk to one of you, that someone is in trouble." I tell them both.

"Sorry Daddy, but Mr Neilson says it saves time." Zoe says. I really don't like that man and thank goodness he isn't their teacher next year.

"However, there is something that we wish to talk about." Kat tells them.

"Zoe honey, Lucy honey come and sit between your dad and myself on the sofa." I reach around the girls and put my arms on Kat's. "You guys have probably noticed we've been staying here for a while now. Some things are slowly going to change." She looks at me to let me know it's my turn.

"First off, mummy and you guys are moving in with me so we will all be together."

"Ms. Neeson from school will be renting out our apartment." Kat adds.

"And our family will be getting bigger. Remember when we told you girls about having so much love that we took it and created you two?" They nod the affirmative and Kat smiles at me to continue. "Well since Mommy and Daddy have been spending so much more time together we decided to make you both another sibling."

"Mommy, does this mean you have a baby in your belly?" Lucy asked.

"Yes baby," Kat puts her arms around both the girls. "But, it doesn't mean that we love you guys any less. It just means that there's more love to go around."

"Can it be a brother?" Zoe asked. "Daddy pleaseeeee." She asks dragging out the e.

"Zoe, honey. It's not like take out. We can't give God and order to deliver." Kat adds.

"What's this mean then?" Lucy asks

"It means that just before Santa comes you guys will have a new brother or sister." I supply.

"Yay!" The twins just ran off so excited.

(A/N: sorry for the delay in the updates. Not only has work been getting me down but inspiration has been MIA. But it's back, and I thank you for all your kind reviews)


	26. Telling the team

26

Kat pov

"Jethro honey, I've been thinking. We need to tell our parents. Before someone slips up and tells them. They'll be very hurt and upset if they found out we told the team first."

"I know, what do you want to? Call them? Your dad will have a heart attack."

"Look, are you still off work next week?"

"Yeah, we going home?" He asks with hope in his eyes.

"Together as a family." I confirm.

"We're gonna shock a lot of people." Jethro's laughing wholeheartedly with me.

"Since when have we cared what other people think of us?"

"True!"

The team are coming over this afternoon for a pool party. Jethro, in his infinite wisdom decided that we shouldn't tell them. I should just wear a bikini and let them work it out themselves. But I reasoned we can't do that because DiNozzo will be salivating everywhere. The girls are so excited because Abby will be there and promised to teach them how to do a duck dive.

Ducky arrived first well ahead of time bringing Abby and Tim with him.

"How are you feeling so far?" Ducky asked while Abs, Tim, Jethro and the twins are outside playing. I'm in the kitchen preparing a light salad for lunch to go with the slow cooked baked potatoes and steaks we've had cooking for the last 10 hours.

"Great. Mostly. We are telling today. You don't have to act surprised."

"Tim and Abigail already suspect something. DiNozzo's still got no clue." Ducky picks up a knife and chopping board and begins cutting up vegetables for my salad.

"Well, sadly I'm sure even agent DiNozzo can figure it out." I pull my kaftan tight across my stomach. "I'm showing already. Have been for the last 2 weeks."

"Oh Katherine, you're pregnant. Of course, you'll show eventually. Didn't you show with the twins?"

"Not this early Ducky. I keep asking George is there only one baby in there. But there is. It's just a big baby."

"How far along?"

"13 weeks on Monday. We are off to Stillwater to tell our parents and for the summer block party."

"Sounds exciting. You're supposed to be taking it easy though."

"Oh I will be. This is my vacation."

"Hey, Tony's here." He announced himself just as I walked out onto the deck. He must have come in through the side gate.

"Jethro, come on lunch is ready."

"Yum Katherine, I'm famished." Tim says smiling.

"I thought we were ordering pizzas." Jethro is menacing a look at me.

"I thought I'd make it a healthy lunch. I didn't even do much. The steaks and potatoes on slow cook, that you will serve! And a salad which Ducky made most of."

"Relax Jethro she isn't an invalid." Ducky warned.

"She's pregnant Ducky!" The team just gasped! "She's supposed to be taking it easy."

"I'm sure that Dr. Borelli will agree with me, she can maintain doing any and all activities she was before she got pregnant but not increase. Slow cooking and a salad is ok. Look, I know you love her and the baby. But relax a bit Jethro"

"Umm, what baby?" DiNozzo's asking looking around.

"The one in Mommy's tummy" Lucy supplied.

"You're pregnant?!" Tony asked gobsmacked.

"Yeah right, just friends!" Abs added. "You owe my $50 Tony. Pay up sweet cheeks!"

"You're not surprised abs?" Jethro asked.

"Nah, me and Timmy have known for over a month! We accidentally overheard you and Ducky talking about it one day. Figured you'd tell us all soon. Kat, don't stress babe! You look great, glowing even."

"Thanks Abs."

Jethro POV

Telling the team, obviously didn't go according to plan. But it was received well. Everyone was wrapped in news. Let's just hope it's as well received back home as it was here.

After an eventful games night the twins fell asleep on the sofa and I carried Zoe while Ducky carried Lucy to bed. Abby, Tim and Tony left and Ducky left shortly after.

"Look Kat, I'm sorry about the way I acted. I'm know I'm overprotective."

"And overbearing..but I love you."

" I love you too." I kissed her. Laying her down into the sofa. "Come on Kat, upstairs to the bedroom."

The next day we set out for Stillwater.

A/n: I promise to update sooner. Reviews pleeeeease?! I need motivation.


	27. Shock

27

Jackson pov

I'd recognise that old yellow Camaro anywhere. They've arrived. I must admit, I was quite surprised when Jethro called to say that himself, Kat and the girls are coming home for the summer festival as a family. I think Mickey was more shocked at the fact that they refused to stay with either of us, instead opting to rent the cottage by the lake.

I suppose I can see the significance in that. Kat has rented that cottage a few times over the years. The twins love playing there and swimming in the lake. She told Jethro she was expecting the twins there. The few times they've done family trips here, they've stayed at that very same cottage. Even when Jethro and Kat were with other people, they've still stayed there together. I suppose, it's a place the kids associate with fun times and good memories.

"Jethro, Katherine!" I call out and hug them both. "Katherine, you look more beautiful everytime I see you. Where's my granddaughters?" Katherine looks smashing. Very Katherine, in a long flowy top, leggings and saddles. "They found Laura and Samantha and they're off to the park, dad! They've been told to be back here in an hour" "Oh Mickey'll be here soon. He has missed you dearly Katherine."  
"Yeah, I'll bet! Heard Charlie is coming home." "You bet. Michael has been about it. He is excited to have you both here. But be forewarned, he isn't happy you aren't staying with him."  
"Dad," Jethro began "did you ever think that there's a good reason me and Kat are staying together? "You're together?"I ask, realising the ridiculous notion. "Nah, you can't be."

I slowly take in their relaxed stance. Katherine is propped up on a bar stool and Jethro's behind her with his hand casually resting on her stomach. My eyes go to her stomach. Which has slightly rounded out since I last saw her 3 months back in D.C. "You're pregnant?!" I ask - half shocked, half excited. Mickeys pov

"You're pregnant?!" I ask shortly after Jackson. Forgetting that my son Charlie and son in law Sam are right behind me. "Yes," Jethro confirmed. "About 14 weeks, we didn't want to say anything to anyone until we were sure." "Well, congratulations to you both." Jackson scoops my daughter and his son up in a single hug. Charlie and Sam rush over to congratulate them.

Rooted to the spot I'm in, just gobsmacked. Then I truly look at her, she's glowing and so content. Jethro is loving and caring. They seem so much in love, and less in denial than what they were in D.C three months ago. "- what do you think, Dad?" "Congratulations sweetheart, I'm truly happy. I'm gonna be a grumps again." I hug her tightly and shake Jethro's hand.

Charlie POV

I'm stunned, my sisters pregnant. To the twins daddy, a man who I've long considered a friend. Granted, I'm not as close as my twin sister. But still... Sam just holds my hand. I don't think he understands the relationship between Katty and Jethro. Hell, I'm Katty's brother and I barely understand it. That being said, I adore my sister and my nieces. It's been a year since I saw my nieces Lucy and Zoe. Man, I've missed them all. Especially Katty

"Katty, you are beautiful. So glowing." I tell her as I hug her. Again! "I'm big already, it's gonna be a big baby!" she replies rubbing her belly soothingly.

Two tall honey blonde girls come running in. "Mom, can can Samantha and Laura come over and have a BBQ with us? Uncle Charlie!" Zoe throw herself in my arms. Closely followed by Lucy "Uncle Charlie!" I picked up both the girls at once and hugged them both so tight. "Both of you are beautiful, so grown up. Looking like you're mom looked at that age, right Jethro?" "Very much Charlie, you girls are more like you're mom. Getting more beautiful everyday!" "That's coz you love her." Zoe teased. And the girls proceeded to make kissing noises everywhere.

Kat POV

"Clearly, we had planned to announce it with a bit more grace than that. Yes, Jet and I are together and we are expecting a baby. Just before Christmas, and you'll be all expected to be in D.C for Christmas at our place." "If anyone has a problem, too bad. We are done listening to everyone, it's time to start living for us. Next year, I'll be cutting back at work to focus on family." Jethro finished for me. "Well said son," Jackson said. "It's about time you two got your act together." "Well, I'm declaring now that I love Kat, always have and always will. Mickey, Charlie, I promise you both that I will never hurt her." "That is sweet Jethro, but I'm craving corn. Let's go get this BBQ set up. See you all at the lake house soon."

A/N: sorry for the long wait for the next update. Real life is getting in the way again! 


End file.
